Imperial Rule
by TheJackinati275
Summary: The Emperor is Dead, and Admiral Kast Colprie, a Staunch Imperialist from Corulag gains visions of Grandeur, and his informants have spotted a Device in the Unknown Regions, it is fifteen Km long and features a gyroscopic core at one end. With a small Flotilla of Vessels, Admiral Kast Colprie will scrape his way through space, and maybe earn the Title of Warlord along the Way...
1. Chapter 1

Imperial Rule

**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect owned by Bioware Star Wars Owned by Disney (damn assholes better not turn it into a musical!).

Note: I watched the Fan made Star wars Anime by otaking77077 and it inspired me to write this story whilst I was reading on Wookiepedia about the Pentastar Alignment and Warlord Zsinj and Bam… A Warlord in Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

4 ABY Unknown Regions.

Admiral Kast Colprie stood up straight with his hands held behind his back, gazing out of the many panes of transparisteel. His view rested upon that one large object about fifteen kilometres long with a spherical blue sphere embedded on one end of the device.

"Isn't that a sight men… just four kilometres under the size of an Executor Star Destroyer" shouted Admiral Colprie to the bridge crew who were idly tinkering with the computer systems below in the crew pits.

No one replied and so the admiral began to issue orders.

"First off, I want to know the age of that device. Secondly… I want to know what that thing does, am i understood?"

"Yes Admiral" resounded the chorus of the bridge crew.

"Alright, unless there is anything important to discuss i will be in my quarters, admiral out"

Kast walked down through the grey hallways, always mindful of his step, afraid that if he did not do so then he would fall down into the crew pits down below that lined the sides of the bridge. A nearby storm trooper walked from his posting and opened the door for the admiral. Kast nodded his head to the storm trooper in appreciation before walking off and taking the nearby elevator down to the crew quarters.

After a brief wait the elevator arrived and Kast stood towards the right side of the room so that the incoming bridge crew could make their way through quickly and efficiently. All of them turned and nodded their heads towards admiral Kast who in return nodded his head. As soon as that was done every one of the crew members began to walk through the hall. Kast entered the Elevator and pressed the button to the crew quarters.

When Kast reached the front of his quarters, he immediately tapped in his selected password and opened the front door. Kast took a few steps inside before shouting out to the room.

"TC-8246, a glass of wine please. Make sure it is not from Tatooine"

Kast stretched his arms and legs out before quickly removing his grey admiral outfit. Kast then removed his pants, that done he was left with only his boxers. Kast jumped onto his bedding and began to languidly stretch out, relaxing immediately at the feeling of fresh silk meeting tired flesh and skin.

After a moment of relaxing into his comfortable bed, Kast opened his eyes and examined his room again. The room was large and lavishly decorated, totally unlike the rest of the ship and nothing was laid back in the expense of this room. A holo-table sat in the middle of his room just waiting to be played, a board of dajarik with its wooden pieces laid out to one side of a bench, there was even a mini-bar as well as a small transparisteel window that opened up to reveal the void of space. Kast's bedding was made from the finest handmade weaved silks… possibly made by the forced labour of an alien species... as they ought to.

_'To think that I own my own Star Destroyer and a flotilla of other ships… at the unparalleled age of twenty-five… i never thought I could ever get here… and now I am here, surely i am too young and inexperienced for this posting?'_ Kast reflected back at his career before being interrupted from his thoughts by the tap tap tap sounds of metal feet clanking against the metal floor of his room.

"Master… i hope i haven't interrupted" said the faintly female tone of TC-8246, his crimson red painted protocol droid who held out a serving plate that held a wineglass filled with a purple coloured wine.

Kast grabbed the glass of wine. "Thank you TC-8246… that will be all"

The red TC droid bowed then replied in its female voice "As you wish master"

Kast quickly held the glass of wine to his mouth and poured down the contents without savouring the flavour until he gulped it down. Kast then set the glass down on a nearby night stand. Kast quickly covered himself in his bed's blankets and went to straighten out a pillow before closing his eyes and letting sleep engulf him.

* * *

><p>-The Next Day-<p>

Admiral Kast stood in front of the bridge, his back turned away from the labouring Bridge crew barely four metres away from him, his 5'10 frame adorned with his grey admiral uniform, his head featured a grey cap, his black boots shined in the light emitted from the roofing. Admiral Kast stood out straight, his mind thinking ever-constantly on the large object just scarcely five thousand kilometres away, but a blimp from that distance. In front of his view the occasional crisscrossing tie fighter distracted Kast from his straying thoughts. Kast heard the quick pitter-patter of approaching boot steps on the bridge and thus Kast turned around to face the approach-ee, who was a middle-aged man. Kast recognised him as major general Thel Cridmeen, the identity of whom could further be distinguished by his coloured badge with two red's and four yellow's. Kast knew that he was a brash man with plenty of muscle and standing at 6'4. He was a man to be feared and rightly so when he can command a squadron of Storm troopers and AT-ST walkers on any field of battle.

"Admiral Kast... the Interdictor 'Gravity Fist', the two second class Acclamators 'Alecto' and 'Endeavour', the first class Acclamator 'Capable', the Venator class Star Destroyer 'Defender', six tartan's and two lancer class frigates will be arriving out of hyperspace in about two hours"

Kast took in the knowledge, yet he was interested as to why a military figure felt the need to inform him on a naval matter. "Why are you coming to me Major General, this is a naval affair and not an army one"

Major General Thel straightened out before giving a crisp salute. "I was bored and gave myself a task, so i decided that i would relay the information to you"

Kast didn't show any emotion and assumed his commanding face, he turned his face back to looking out the bridge window before dismissing the general. "You are dismissed Major General"

Kast heard as Thel's footsteps slowly got dimmer and dimmer until the bridge was silent save for the cacophony of tapping buttons and labouring officers down below in the crewpit's. Kast sighed and resumed his idle thoughts until he was interrupted again by a new pitter-patter of rushed footsteps. Kast turned around slightly and examined whomever was approaching him. Kast looked at the being and noted purely white eyes and a white tunic, these were clear indicators that this was an Arkanian scientist, not exactly rare given that Arkanian's were famed academics and that they were so very nearly human-like as to avoid the well known discrimination from the empire and imperial courts, thus it was not surprising that an Arkanian would be allowed to work on an Imperial vessel, but that did not mean that they gained the eyes of their co-workers.

"Admiral Kast" spoke the scientist in a soft tone over his panted breaths.

"Continue... Arkanian" Kast eyed the Arkanian cautiously as he spoke his reply.

"We have determined the age of the device; it is an astonishing one billion years old"

Kast's face changed several colours before he quickly snapped out of it and let out a flurry of questions "Is that Celestial made…? what is it...? how do we use it?"

"Admiral Kast… we don't know if the object is celestial… it's design is unlike any known celestial designs. However we do believe that the device is capable of sending objects through a large portion of space near instantaneously. We have determined that when we deciphered some of its language and it told us to input the mass of an object into the computer. I personally believe that the object will transport a ship to another galaxy given that the object is pointed far away from anything in known space, It is even pointed in the direction of the Krenth galaxy"

Kast could not help but be startled at the possibilities. "So you saying that this object somehow passes through the intergalactic void, the region through which we... for reasons unknown are unable to use hyperspace due to some sort of unusual anomaly, and better yet you are saying that this object will get us their near instantaneously?"

Admiral Kast quickly walked down the bridge with the scientist in toe until admiral Kast hit the nearby comm button "This is Admiral Kast… send one viper probe droid into the object and tell its computer to input its mass into the object"

"Over and out" was the reply from the comm.

Kast looked at the scientist. "Dismissed"

The Arkanian nodded his head and began to walk back to where he came from leaving Kast behind. Kast sighed as he returned to his usual spot in front of the huge transparisteel windows awaiting the moment when the pod of the viper probe droid would be sent out careening towards space and into the object soon. As soon as he thought that an ovoid shaped white coloured pod was sent towards the object. Before Kast could say barragwin core-slug, the pod had disappeared in a flash whilst at the same time the object created a massive arc of blue electrical light deep into the region and far out into the unknown regions.

"Admiral… we have lost connection to the probe droid, it is possible that it either went into another galaxy or it was destroyed. We have also detected a gravitational anomaly coming from within the blue core which died down when the probe entered" shouted out an Ensign.

Admiral Kast acknowledged the information but knew that the new ensign had just shouted out important imperial information across the bridge. Admiral Kast would not risk having leaked information aboard his ship and thus felt that a 'correction' was necessary. Kast walked down through the nearby narrow crew ramp and stood eye level to the ensign. Kast issued a blow directly across the ensigns face which caused the ensign to slump down to the floor. With the ensign on the floor with a bleeding nose, Kast began to speak.

"You just shouted out important information across a bridge full of other people. What if there was a rebel informant in the crewpits? you should be happy that i am not Darth Vader or i would have choked you to death. From now on if you have something important to say you say it quietly and to my face… Am I understood?"

"Yes Admiral, i understand" was the young ensign's reply as he quickly began to get up on his feet and return to what he was doing before the altercation.

* * *

><p>2183C.E: Batarian Vessel.<p>

Aboard the once demilitarised Turian cruiser and now a rearmed Batarian slaver ship, the 'Pride of Terminus' was a sight to be feared in the Terminus systems, boasting improved guns and massive cargo space made possible by the removal of the GUARDIAN laser systems, she was a prized possession of any warlord on the make.

Admiral Bhorak sat patrolling the terminus systems with his assembled flotilla consisting of six cruisers and ten frigates sat waiting for a few Quarian vessels which were due to arrive within a few hours. Quarian slaves could fetch quite some money especially by companies and were especially popular on Noveria. Usually Bhorak shunned the Quarians as worthless slaves that needed antihistamines for a good fuck, unless you happened to be a Turian. Bhorak being the vicious bastard that he was did not care for the well being of any Quarians that he happened to fuck, be they male or female.

_'They cost four times as much to keep alive as a human or salarian, if they get a suit rupture they die. Their food has to be processed and Dextro-Amino based or they die, but I guess Quarian pussy is a rare commodity for suit Lovers'_ thought Bhorak.

Bhorak sat tapping his fingers idly while he sat watching his ship slide through the nearby asteroid system, the bluish nebula gasses providing atleast an aesthetically pleasing view from the otherwise tedious and boring black and white outcrop of normal space. Bhorak was broken from his gaze when a slave arrived and brought him his food and wine that he had ordered the slave girl to fetch about twenty minutes ago, too long in Bhorak's opinion. Bhorak reached for his wine, which was a highly expensive french wine which Bhorak enjoyed. In Bhorak's mind the wine was one of the only commendable things to be made of the pyjack humans.

"Admiral Bhorak, sensors have picked up an energy spike in section 38-b" spoke an alarmed Batarian navigator. The navigator slightly giggled at the sight of his Admiral sputtering out his wine onto the Asari Slave girl, soaking her already revealing clothing and turning it an indecent shade of reddish-purple.

"What is the signature?" Replied the surprised admiral.

"It appears to come from the Dormant mass relay" replied the navigator with a puzzled expression.

"It seems to be like this is one of those first contact situations like with those Humans and Turians, and if that is true then what species lies on the other side of that relay?" Questioned Bhorak aloud.

"Admiral, scanners have picked up what appears to be a probe in section 38-b, the same co-ordinates as the relay it came from, this is likely first contact" This time it was a Turian navigator who spoke.

Admiral Bhorak turned his chair around so that he could face the Turian navigator, then Bhorak lowered his eye's to the badge of the Turian. With a name Bhorak began to speak what was in his mind.

"Yes Galersius, this time it will be the Batarians who will show you how to properly subdue an alien population, and this time…" Bhorak reached around the neck of the Asari slavegirl and forced her onto the hard metal floor of the cockpit. Bhorak returned his gaze back to the Turian and continued his speech "This time, there will be no Asari bitches taking them away to the council!"

The Turian navigator quickly nodded his head before speaking. "Yes, this time we will succeed, enslave the species and earn my pay, I just wish we could attack Humans!"

Galersius, like his father had an outspoken hatred of humans following the relay 314 incident, ever since his father was demoted for 'war crimes' on the primitives during the Shanxi invasion of 2157.

Bhorak was not expecting such hatred from a member of the usually calm and militaristic Turians, but he smiled at the hatred that the pyjacks had instilled in this young Turian in his Crew.

"Well then Turian, I give you the permission to order the probe destroyed. With that thing destroyed we can then send our flotilla to enter the relay and subdue the species, riches and fuck slaves will be ours for the taking!"

* * *

><p>-Three Days Later-<p>

Admiral Kast sat on the seat of his fine Nerf Leather chair, his body slightly skittering from slight inebriation. Kast's head was filled with pride at the gathered table before him.

"You are an excellent host Colprie, Why i haven't had food this good since when the rebels began about seven years ago" spoke Rear-Admiral Nadeen Christophsiss, a fifty-six year old man with grizzled facial features and greying hair. From what Kast had read of his military files, Nadeen Christophsiss was a barely tactical thinker and was easily pushed or cornered into doing brash actions and to Kast's eyes a perfect puppet commander. Nadeen was once an Admiral during the Clone wars, but during the Imperial Reformation, he was demoted back to Rear-Admiral in light of his weak will and his inability to competently lead, this is also the reason why he was placed in charge of an Acclamator and relegated to patrolling the outer-rim.

"Yes… you are a great host but i am sure that we are here for another reason" spoke Vice-Admiral Travis Morillo with barely restrained frustration and grimace. Travis Morillo was jealous of Admiral Kast's position and influence, and thus was an outspoken enemy of Admiral Kast.

Kast looked at the Vice-Admiral and was about to speak when a klaxon rang throughout the ship.

All the other Admirals and Vice-Admirals stood up from their tables and followed Admiral Kast to the bridge.

They were then followed by a group of human scientists and that one Arkanian scientist.

"Admiral Kast, we detected several Frequencies emerging from the celestial device, they do not relate to any imperial frequencies so it cannot be the probe droid that we sent three days ago" shouted the exhausted Arkanian scientist.

The assembled naval admirals and vice-admirals were shocked by the revelation of the word 'celestial', which vice-admiral Travis Morillo took the advantage and began to undermine the assembled admiral's confidence in admiral Kast's ability to lead.

"I knew that device was something unique, but to know that it is made by the celestials is a scary and dangerous thing, have you heard of the maw near the Kessel system, what's to say that if we try to activate this thing we open up a black hole and kill ourselves?"

Admiral Kast knew what Morillo was trying to pull, he was trying to undermine Kast, and Kast was not going to allow that to happen. Thus Colprie formed a light smile and retorted back to the disobedient vice-admiral.

"Vice-Admiral Morillo, did you really think i would have invited all of you here if I hadn't researched the device thoroughly first. two hours before your arrival via hyperspace, i had sent a probot through the device. It is perfectly safe, now to the point at hand…"

Kast turned around to point to the Arkanian and pointed for him to come forward. The Arkanian did as he was bade. When the Arkanian had reached the side of Admiral Kast and was before the assembly of high ranking naval officers and admirals, Morillo took the opportunity to yet again try to undermine the other Admirals confidence in Kast, and also help to alleviate Morillo's anger by venting it out an alien.

"You trust this dirty Arkanian scum over a human scientist... disgusting"

Admiral Kast laughed then spoke.

"If I remember correctly, Arkanian designers were responsible for the creation of many of our fleet designed weapons; the Arkanian's in a way are partially responsible for the protection of the Galactic Empire and were present every time we have fired a round on a planetary system or attacked a rebel starfleet, whereas the Human designer Lemelisk failed the design of the first death star. No… if ever you were trying to undermine me Morillo, you should have chosen a better example, one that can be proven. There is no more imperial senate and there is no imperial law here to protect you except for my law. I could on a whim have you shot by my officers, but then i would lose a capable naval officer. I suggest that you continue being useful to me by shutting up or i will have you executed and your head displayed to your vessels crew-members, a display showing why i am in command and why you are but following in my shadows!"

Travis Morillo stood up straight and spat. "Yes Admiral!" Morillo had one thought stretched out across his head _'I will kill you Admiral Kast… I will kill you eventually!'_

Admiral Kast turned his head until it faced the head of the Arkanian scientist before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Scientist, tell the admirals about the celestial object"

The Arkanian stood up high and took a gulp of air in before swallowing nervously. the Arkanian then began to speak to the assembled crowd.

"We don't know much about the device; it is fifteen kilometres long and 250 metres wide and is constructed out of an unknown material that is similar in colour and resemblance to Neuranium. It has a gyroscope like structure emanating from a bulge like end with what seems to be antennae on one side. The gyroscopic core contains a blue material that is emanating strange gravitational behaviours. Three days earlier we sent a probe droid through; it simply vanished from existence. I have theorised that it was sent to another galaxy; however until an actual space vessel goes through the device and returns back to confirm my theory, all I have are predictions" The Arkanian then bowed and apologised for the lack of intelligence.

Admiral Kast looked out at the relay from the bridge and saw that the gyroscopic nodule on the 'celestial' device was spinning. Kast did not like it at all and took the opportunity to show the admirals just how effective he was at leading, if only to rebuff Morillo's previous attempts at shaking the confidence of Kast's naval officers.

"Ensign Nolan" Admiral Kast spoke down to the left crew pit.

Ensign Nolan quickly stopped what he was doing and began to race towards the Admiral. Kast turned his head and spoke again.

"Ensign, i want you to order all tie fighters scrambled with the exception of the Tie Defenders"

Ensign Nolan nodded his head then turned to complete his new objective.

Admiral Kast sighed as he watched the ensign waltz through the crew pit and began to talk away into the comm-link. _'Imperial professionalism at its finest'._

* * *

><p>-Batarian P.O.V-<p>

The Batarian cruiser 'Pride of Terminus' and its flotilla of six other cruisers and ten frigates had just now broken free of the spectral blue shift that accompanied mass effect related travel and arrived on the other side of the relay.

Admiral Bhorak and most of the bridge crew looked out on what they saw. Fourteen vessels of varying lengths and widths. Three were roughly Dreadnaught sized vessels whilst others were clearly larger than Cruisers. On the other end of the spectrum there were several tiny little vessels that could barely be considered frigates at all. Most disconcerting was the look of the Dreadnaught sized vessels were there dagger like appearances and the sheer dull grey tore into Bhorak's spine, similar to looking at Turian vessels, and they were just as menacing in appearance.

Admiral Bhorak, who had once initially smiled at the prospect of taking on a new coming species was now rethinking his strategy. If Bhorak could leave and return back to Batarian space with tales of his encounter, he could return back with larger forces through which to enslave these new species. This action would definitely appeal to the Hegemony.

Bhorak having made up his mind within the first ten seconds relayed his orders to the Turian Navigator.

"Turian… do we have a first contact module? if we do send it as fast as you can to the aliens"

The Turian quickly nodded his and began to look through the ship's holographic interface for the standard first contact module before he was distracted by hundreds of pings being emitted from the nearby Ladar sensor module. Reluctantly the Turian turned his head and was shocked by what he saw. Hundred's, maybe even thousands of fighters formed a swarm around the Dreadnaughts but did not get closer to Bhorak's flotilla. The Turian decided to warn the admiral before returning to getting the first contact module sent through.

"Admiral Bhorak, it seems that these Dreadnaught vessels are similar to Alliance carriers in that they seem to hoard lots of fighter craft. These fighters are swarming the Dreadnaught sized vessels as we speak"

Bhorak just nodded his head at the confirmation and the Turian began to send the first contact module through to the aliens.

The Turian sighed. _'Now to wait and hope their friendly'_ were his thoughts.

* * *

><p>-Imperial P.O.V: 'The Hammer'-<p>

Admiral Kast and the motley group of admirals and vice-admirals all assembled outside the bridge's paneled transparisteel windows and watched as a fleet of several small vessels arrived out of the device.

Admiral Kast watched as they took up formation but held steady and waited for a response.

Morillo however had differing opinions on Kast's action.

"What are you doing, why don't you blast them to smithereens!"

Admiral Kast did not break his gaze from the flotilla but held out his right hand and spoke with an authoritative voice.

"Patience. They will speak with us, maybe offering terms. It will be then that i inform them of their options, they can be a part of the…" Admiral Kast then took the quick opportunity to rephrase what he said and spoke again "…My empire or they will be destroyed"

Admiral Kast was broken from his thoughts when ensign Nolan walked up to the Admiral and spoke into his ear.

"Admiral, we have received radio wave transmissions. The aliens spoke adamantly about first contact and referred to a citadel council. We have managed to decipher multiple languages that may be used to help translate them. technologically speaking it would seem these aliens are at a pre-correlian hyperspace flight level or below in technological capabilities, what are your orders admiral?"

Admiral Kast laughed aloud and gained the attention of the admirals and vice-admirals on the bridge.

"Radiowaves, pre-correlian level of technology!, this shall be easy work. Ensign Nolan i want you to reply with this message in radio waves. You will surrender your vessels and prepare for boarding or be destroyed. Reword that message however you like, just make sure that it is provocative, i love a good showing off of imperial technology!"

"Sending that message now, it shall be very provocative"

* * *

><p>-Batarian P.O.V: 'Pride of Terminus'-<p>

The Turian blanched at the report that came back in Batarian script.

**In the Name Of Admiral Kast Colprie of the Galactic Empire Remnant, You are to surrender your vessels to Imperial Forces and prepare to be Boarded, if you and your crew harm or attempt to harm any Imperials in the Process, You will be destroyed. If you do not comply with these Demands we will destroy you.**

The Turian quickly placed the reply to his Omni-tool before sending it off to Admiral Bhorak.

Admiral Bhorak received the reply from his Omni-tool, and no less than ten seconds later had the Batarian promptly stomped his foot and roared in anger.

"HOW DARE THEY SPEAK TO US IN SUCH A WAY, ALL VESSELS FIRE AWAY, FIRE AT WILL!"

As Soon as all the other admirals and commanders received the first contact reply, they too willingly gave the order to fire their mass effect guns on the enemy vessels, to little effect.

* * *

><p>-Imperial P.O.V: 'The Hammer'-<p>

Admiral Kast watched as the alien vessels fired several slug rounds out towards his fleet.

"Admiral Kast, we just lost a Tartan and several other vessels are reporting light hull damage" reported a crewmember down in one of the crew pits.

Admiral Kast quickly came up with a solution to the problem. Admiral Kast raced through the right side of the bridge and raised the comm-link.

"Tell every vessel to raise particle shielding unless they lack them. Use the tie fighters and interceptors to form a screen and harass the enemies. No vessel is to fire their Turbolasers or concussion missiles unless i give the order to use them. I want to see how they react and if they can handle us. Over and out"

Every vessel complied with the order. The vessels with particle shielding first deactivated the normal ray shields and activated the particle shielding. Vessels that lacked the particle shielding quickly took safety behind the larger vessels that did.

Admiral Kast then began to watch the display of dazzling green lasers emitted from the tie fighters and watched the glowing yellowish splotches of superheated hull that grew from the enemy vessels. It seemed that the primitive aliens lacked the shielding technology as the tie fighters lasers blasted out holes and Admiral Kast watched as the vessels began to depressurise and vent out both people and objects into the void of space.

It looked as if the enemies had no point defence weaponry to fight off the tie fighters and as such the tie fighters were extremely effective. The tie fighters were so effective against the aliens that Kast grew jealous at being outshined by mere fighters. No… Kast Colprie was not going to be outdone by mere tie fighters. Thus Admiral Kast tapped onto the comm-unit mounted just near the right crew pit and spoke into it again.

"All tie fighters are to pull off; i will give these aliens a personal demonstration in imperial firepower"

"This is Dorn Wing, over and out, Pull back men… pull back"

"Forn Wing here, you heard the Admiral!"

"Leth Wing… Pull back; it's time that you rookie's get to see the power of an ImpDeuce in action!"

Admiral Kast grinned at the replies that he received. It was true, they were about to see the power of the Imperial Class II Star Destroyer in action. It had been almost an entire year since 'The Hammer' had fired a single turbo-laser bolt or concussion missile and Kast Colprie could barely handle the excitement at ordering his beautiful vessel to fire again.

Admiral Kast knew that it was time to destroy the Enemy, but first Kast had to know which vessel was the Leading ship. Admiral Kast searched with his inquisitive eyes vessels many thousands of Kilometres away, rendered into mere blips on the sensor screen, looking for any oddities, irregularities or differences between the array of vessels.

It took only a brief forty second look before he managed to observe a difference. Out of all the enemy vessels which were mainly patch worked and rusted in appearance there was a single ship towards the back of the enemy formation that differed in the design aspects of the others. It seemed as though it were chromed in colour save for several red stripes and looked sharp, angular and predatory in design and looked avian in appearance. It also seemed to sport much bigger slug throwers and what seemed to be a type of concussive missile bays embedded into the sides of the 'wings'.

Admiral Kast knew then that that singular vessel would have been the Command ship. It was after all what any competent fleet Commander would have done, remain in the rear and direct your spaceships. Unfortunately that was where the similarities ended. Admiral Kast believed firmly in Tarkin's doctrine of overwhelming power and rule through fear of force rather than force itself, thus in this case it was up to Admiral Kast to demonstrate the empires firepower and instigate fear into the aliens, and through this subdue the aliens into complete submission. This would be done all through a single act and a few turbolaser blasts. If this failed then Kast would not be afraid of ordering for delta-zero's on the enemy until they were reduced to slag and debris.

Admiral Kast set about to his purpose with a smile on his face and spoke out confidently to the neighbouring bridge crew.

"Fire control, lock in on all enemy sessels save for the avian like rear command ship"

Admiral Kast turned around to watch a man tap in multiple targets on a holoprojector. The vessels showed up in red outlines highlighted with a green reticule to show they were targeted and where the turbolasers would strike. It took less than twenty seconds before they were all targeted. Admiral Kast knew that it was now time to strike and thus Kast shouted out to the bridge crew.

"Full power to the Octuple barbettes"

A Bridge crew worker working in one of each sides of the crew pit began to divert power from the particle shielding into the Octuple Barbettes.

Admiral Kast began to calm his body and took a deep breath. Inwardly Kast knew this would be a memory that he would remember throughout his life and it was important to make sure that everything was executed just right.

"BBRRRTTTT BBBRRRRTTTT!" came the sounds of a racing mouse droid running throughout the bridge. Admiral Kast could sense the tension running throughout the bridge crew.

"Tak… Tak… Tak" was the noise that came from the nervous Nadeen Christophsiss, who tapped his fingers against the durasteel plating on the hull.

"BMMM BMMMP BMMM BMMMP" came the sound of Kasts rapidly beating heart, as adrenaline began to pump through his blood stream.

It was time to count down.

"Five"

Admiral Kast opened his right hand up and formed a blade with the palm of his hand.

"Four"

The bridge crew began making their final preparations.

"Three"

Nadeen Christophsiss began to straighten out his imperial uniform.

"Two"

"BMMM BMMMP BMMM BMMMP" was the noise of Kasts heartbeat reaching his ear.

"One"

Kast began to look out intently into the space and readied his lungs for the shout that was about to reverberate through the bridge.

"FIRE!"

As the word came out of his mouth, Kast quickly lowered his right arm and watched as it sliced through the air. Admiral Kast knew that it was a useless gesture but it made Admiral Kast feel confident and in control of what was about to be released into space.

What was released out into space?

A flurry of green beams. Within each beam was the combined energy of several gigatons just waiting to impact on enemy vessels.

Admiral Kast watched as the beams illuminated the starscape, travelling rapidly and then watching as vessels were not just destroyed, but outright vaporised as the temperature of the titanium hulls of the Batarian vessels raised from -142 degrees celsius in the cold of space to in excess of forty million degrees celsius. In the first few millionths of a millisecond, the vessels that suffered an impact immediately began to implode and then explode. The heat and radiation emission vaporised any atoms within the twenty metre impact. This was how you described a single turbolaser blast impacting on the ship. An Octuple Barbette fired eight Heavy Turbolaser beams on a single target, thus this powerful effect was increased by eight times.

With an Octuple Barbette blast, anything within a four hundred metre radius was vaporised, thus vessels just began to disappear in a haze of radiation.

The Octuple Barbette turrets autonomously rotated to their next targets and fired more volley's of multi-gigaton destruction. They continued to destroy another vessel, followed by another vessel followed by another vessel until every single vessel save for the command ship were completely and utterly destroyed.

And as this entire action was acted out through the panels of transparisteel panes on the bridge, Kast's mind played the imperial theme in his head as he watched the beautiful and completely destructive firepower brought to bear on the aliens.

* * *

><p>-Batarian P.O.V-<p>

Bhorak laughed as his vessel fired its 16-kilogram mass accelerator cannon towards a small cylindrical spaceship, which was destroyed on the first hit.

Admiral Bhorak laughed then shouted out to the crew "Hahahaha, they issue me demands and they don't even have kinetic barriers, what primitives!"

Bhorak's cruiser was rocked slightly as the mass accelerator cannon fired again. This time aimed towards the central Dreadnaught. Instead of hitting the ship, the sixteen kilogram ferrous slug was vaporised in a red haze just a few metres outside the Dreadnaught.

Bhorak was instantly shocked. He knew that kinetic barriers could outright stop a Mass Accelerator round, but for there to be shielding capable of outright disintegrating Mass Accelerator rounds, then the calculated power output needed to power the thing would have been powers in the six to eight times more powerful than something like Fission or Fusion power could ever possibly generate. In fact it should be a scientific impossibility. Bhorak's lungs almost dropped when he realised just what a mistake he had possibly made, technology like this was possibly tens of thousands of years more advanced than anything on the Market even on the Citadel Forces today.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Bhorak was distracted from his morbid thoughts by the annoying klaxon that meant an incoming force of Fighter craft were coming in.

Bhorak quickly watched the incoming fighters through the glass cockpit. With awe he watched as rapid fire flurry's of green laser beams came spurting out at each and every angle. He saw bright flashes about ten metre's before the beams struck the armour plating of the other vessels in Bhorak's flotilla, this Bhorak recognised as indicating that the laser beams were at least partially composed of particles. However it seemed that the beams had so much compacted energy that it literally tore holes in the kinetic bubble field that was projected, then went on straight through and impacted on the titanium hulls of the vessels. The beam's energy was so great that when it struck the hull heat transfer literally caused the titanium to explode in a fiery molten yellow explosion before being rapidly cooled by the freezing temperature of space. This repeated heating and cooling effect caused rapid fractures within the hull and caused the ship's to literally vent out the atmosphere and suck out both objects and people into the void of space.

No vessels were destroyed but they were damn well damaged. Their hulls were pocketed and full of scorched holes but what really confused Bhorak was that their fighters all of a sudden halted their attacks and retreated back to the Dreadnaughts. Admiral Bhorak could tell neither rhyme nor reason for that action, and then he heard a loud clicking sound coming from a nearby device.

"Admiral, We are detecting large amounts of power coming from the main Dreadnaught, I can't tell if this is a glitch but it seems as if it is maxed at 9,28 × 10000000000000000000000000 watts"

Admiral Bhorak quickly calculated the power output in his head. If it was true then it had more output power than the entire Citadel Fleet... Nay, that was the more than the output of a class three Sun... how was so much power possible!.

_'If this is real, what have I awakened?'_ thought Bhorak.

And then the moment came when Bhorak almost fell over in terror and fear as he saw bright green beams flying through space and hitting a frigate. There was no words to describe the destruction other than to say that one moment the frigate was there, and in the next the it ceased to exist except as a bright yellowish-bluish corona of radiated light that dissipated within a few seconds, leaving nothing.

And that was not the last of it, within four seconds another flurry of bright green beams were thrown out vaporising another frigate. The destruction continued on and on until finally all that was left of Bhorak's flotilla was his own vessel, 'The Pride of Terminus'.

And then a set of three great blue streaks of energy came out of the enemy dreadnaught and heading straight for Bhorak's vessel.

BZZZZZZT BBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

The Entire ship lost all power except for critical systems such as atmospheric pressure, air control and temperature control, sensors were offline.

Bhorak Knew what was coming next, boarding craft and crew, and thus Bhorak began issuing commands via word of mouth to get the Crew to secure stations, Slaves were to either be put in their holding pens or used as human shield's during the fighting that Bhorak knew would arrive shortly.

"Alright crew, secure your stations, No running, no retreat, Do or Die!"

Several members of the crew quickly ran for the Armoury and began to distribute Weapons and Heat sinks to incoming crew whilst others were putting on hard suits or space-suits in the chance that the Hull became damaged in an ensuing battle and they were exposed to space.

* * *

><p>-Imperial P.O.V: The Hammer.-<p>

Admiral Kast had given the order to board the main commanding vessel. To ensure this Thel Cridmeen was given the order to gather two squads of stormtroopers, 3 Engineers and technicians and Thel Cridmeen was to lead them onto the enemy vessel. He was given orders to land a lambda class shuttle on the enemy vessel after being escorted by tie bombers who would clear away parts of the hull so that they could land the lambda class shuttle on the enemy ship since there were no hangar bays on the alien vessel.

Thel Cridmeen quickly put on his skin tight Body glove that came standard to Imperial Stormtroopers as it would allow Thel Cridmeen to work in Zero-G environments without fear of dying. As Soon as Cridmeen was done with the body suit, he then wore his Imperial outfit and donned his badge which showed that he was a Major General.

Cridmeen then idly stroked his moustache, straightened out his imperial uniform and then he began to issue Admiral Kast's orders to his men via Comm-link.

"Squad one and Squad two, today we are attacking an Unknown species of alien, our objective is to kill the aliens and capture the vessel, If you are able to, then subdue or capture any enemy aliens for Interrogation, Engineers and Technicians, you are to go with one of your assigned squads and you are going to search the Vessel for technological devices or anything of interest, We are traveling there via Lambda class shuttle via an escort of two TIE bombers"

Thel Cridmeen sighed then continued to speak.

"Engineer Hastik, you are on Squad one, Engineer Daxter you are on squad two, Technician Knowles you are on Squad one, Technician Malevius you are on Squad two, Stick to your squad members or you might die, now let us go and take on the Enemies of the Empire!" shouted out Thel Cridmeen as he gesticulated with a raised fist.

Thel Cridmeen and his two squads of Stormtroopers and additional engineers and technicians, all twenty one men took the elevator down to the large and expansive Hanger bay.

The Hanger bay was a hive of activity; Traffic officers directed the flow of traffic with their glowing batons whilst Tie Fighter pilots carefully attached their Ties onto the massive sprawling hanging racks. Lines upon lines of Dormant AT-ST's, AT-PT's and AT-AT's, just sat there waiting to be dropped from shuttles and ready to fight the Empire's ground wars.

It was easy to get lost in the Majestic size and the awe inspiring weapons of War that made up the Hanger of an Imperial Star Destroyer; But Thel Cridmeen quickly set about his job and quickly set off for the Armoury along with the rest of the squad member's.

It took roughly three minutes to traverse the enormous Hanger bay and reach the Armoury, inside was a whole plethora of Imperial weapons, from the E-11 to Thermal Grenades, power paks lay stored on a large table, breathing apparatus's lay stacked up on a pile to the side.

Thel Cridmeen with barely a glance began stocking up on Power paks which he stored in little pouches that adorned his belt, he then reached out his arm and pulled out an SE-14r and put a power pak into the slot before holstering the Blaster pistol in his side belt.

Thel Cridmeen then carefully hefted up a DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle, Thel Cridmeen Favoured the DLT-19 over the E-11 due to its powerful bolts and its longer range, however it was also heavier and bulkier than the standard E-11 blaster.

Many of the Stormtroopers quickly grabbed E-11's and placed their power paks and began to leave the armoury except for the two Squad leaders who grabbed T-21 light repeating blasters, whilst the Engineers went over and retrieved SE-14r's and holstered them, they then quickly grabbed scanning equipment and other similar technical devices that Thel Cridmeen had no idea of what they were for.

Finally, Thel Cridmeen passed out Rebreathers to the Engineers and Technicians before equipping one himself. The Empires Rebreathers where built to be very similar to the Tie-Fighters life support chest piece and were basically boxes holding a reservoir of gasses held out over the chest with hoses that went into a small nasal guard that covered the nose and mouth.

Thel Cridmeen and the other support staff quickly checked to see if they worked correctly before turning off the rebreathers and putting them away.

Thel Cridmeen and his squad of twenty-one men followed him to the front of the Lambda class shuttle, the loading ramp was lowered and there was a lone Female pilot resting against a metal crate, she had obviously heard the approaching footsteps so she slowly got to her feet and faced General Cridmeen before speaking, Her tone of voice was rough and her face had a large jagged scar jutting out on her right cheek, Thel Cridmeen thought that she had been one of females who joined to get out of a life of crime, she certainly had the feel of being an ex-con.

"About time you got here, so I heard we got Alien scum to capture, it's a shame I can't be out there with you"

The Pilot was very lucky that Thel Cridmeen was not one of those strict Imperial officers or the Pilot would have been in trouble for speaking out of place, especially with her being a female as well.

Thel Cridmeen was about to ask for her name but she beat him to it.

"My name is Otara Buir" Otara Buir then held out her hand to Thel Cridmeen but Thel Cridmeen didn't move at all and just stared at her. She then retracted her hand and walked up the ramp whilst mumbling to herself.

"Fine, whatever, are you going to come on in?"

Thel Cridmeen and his squad marched on in and stood within the hanger bay until the Ramp was lifted back up and the Lambda Class shuttle began to levitate forward and the ship was propelled through the Hanger bay and out to space.

The Lambda shuttle was escorted by two tie bombers who flew in front of the Shuttle until it reached just a kilometre off of the Enemy vessel, when the Bombers broke off of formation and began to open their proton torpedo tubes and launched several proton torpedoes into the Enemy vessels hull, causing a large area of the metal to melt away and giving the Lambda Class shuttle a place to land, as the vessel that they were boarding had no external or internal hanger bay, which was an oddity.

Thel Cridmeen reached for his Rebreather and secured it around his nose and mouth before checking to see if the Engineers and Technicians had done the same. When Thel Cridmeen was sure that his squad was ready, he spoke into his comm-link to the pilot Otara Buir.

"Lower the ramp"

The Ramp took several moments to lower so whilst it was lowering, Thel Cridmeen took the opportunity to address his men.

"Right, you know what to do, if they shoot at you, blast 'em, if you see a general or someone of rank, set your blasters to stun, you can't interrogate dead prisoners, and remember, You are the Empires Finest, Lets show these Alien Scum what we are capable of"

Thel Cridmeen walked down the steps, his weapon pointed forward and at the ready while his Stormtroopers followed him through.

Inwardly, Thel Cridmeen knew that this battle was going to get ugly.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

Be Ready for more Action in a Galaxy Near you!


	2. Chapter 2: Made to Serve

Imperial Rule

**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect owned by Bioware Star Wars Owned by Disney

**Notes:** This Fanfic starts in the Middle half of Mass Effect one, forgive me for putting in the wrong dates in the last chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited on 0806/2015:** Made some changes, hopefully it should be easier to read now.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

Yinko: **Soooo goooood!**

We Meet again, i swear you are stalking my Fan fictions down, not that that is a bad thing, and if your as bloodthirsy for seeing the Asari's defeated in Errant Effect, then you will be happy with what happens to the aliens that make up the Milkyway Galaxy (besides humans of course because the Empire is Humano-centric)

Douchiesnacks: **very interesting.**

Nice Name, i am happy you find it interesting.

Imperial Warlord: **Interesting story.**

I am happy to have an Imperial Warlord viewing this Fanfiction which will soon feature an Imperial Warlord (Kast Colprie of course), The Irony. Lets Go Get Those Rebels.

Commissar Critical: **Hail to the Empire**

Ah... it is good to have another fellow who believes in downright Humanocentric, Totalitarian Politcal regimes, from the Galactic Empire to the Enclave... it is good to have you along for the ride with me, showing those Muties and Rebel Scum who's boss!

Tsamoka: **And once again the Batarians have gone and pissed off another space-faring race...only this time, the particular sleeping bear they are poking at is the Galactic Imperial Navy. Can anyone say FUBAR? I can't wait to see the reactions on their pasty alien faces when they feel the power of a Base-Delta-Zero raining down on them. Serves them right.**

Say no more sir, say no more... you are right, and the Batarians will feel the Firepower of an Imperial Class II Star Destroyer.

edboy4926: **Good intro, Looking forward to more**

Well, more is what you will have :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2a: Idolism<span>

Admiral Kast Colprie sat in his quarters, he was waiting for Major General Thel Cridmeen to deliver him some aliens from the enemy vessel to interrogate, and thus he thought it wise to prepare himself... and in the process remember what brought him to the Empire in the first place. It was Kast's hatred of the aliens that took his fathers job, this enticed him to join COMPNOR at the Age of fourteen under the Sub-Adult group, as such he was provided an outfit and a baton. With these he ordered himself and other like minded teenagers into groups to stage anti-alien rallies around rural Corulag farmlands and towns. It wasn't easy convincing the other students, but bribes in the form of small sum's of credits endured them to Kast's will. With the rallies came popular support from the citizen's and even one man, an admiral Delak Krennel who seemingly was interested in Kast Colprie and he suggested that Kast should join the Corulag Academy at age fifteen. Kast did so, and he was accepted with open arms.

Kast eyed upon one of his Nerf leather chairs and decided to sit upon it. Upon sitting on the comfortable chair, Kast he rested his hands against a transparisteel box that held one of his most prized possession's, his baton. It was slightly tapered and bent on one end from where he had viciously and brutally murdered a Sullustan along with a group of his 'friends'.

This particular Sullustan had unjustly taken over the Human owner of a nearby rural cantina. Kast Colprie would not stand idly by whilst a human was capitulated by alien scum, thus Kast gathered his 'friends' to round up the alien and have'justice' to be 'meeted' out on the alien. They stalked the Sullustan to his home, savagely destroyed the man's property before chasing the Sullustan down as he ran. He never got far as he ran into a dead end alleyway, where Kast and his team set upon the alien with a vengeance, repeatedly beating him until he died from the repeated trauma.

The Crime was never found out. Even if it was, Kast knew that he would never be held in an imperial court. He was on Corulag, the planet most loyal to Emperor Palpatine and his empire, as such the crime would simply be branded as a righteous act... but it made joining the Corulag academy much easier. He was suspected by the local authorities, and thus the Empire's officials knew that he was a loyal imperial supporter.

But that was not the most important object in the room, no... in fact the most prized possession in admiral Kast's eyes laid within a hidden compartment underneath the Dejarik board within his room, which was promptly opened by Admiral Kast as he pressed his index finger into one of the black squares of the board and the hidden compartment unfolded from a side latch. From within came a small box, and inside there were two items, a hold-out military blaster commonly seen on scout troopers and a Holographic projector. The holographic projector contained Kast's first and only recording with Emperor Palpatine. Admiral Kast put his thumb on the play button and held it out with his outstretched palm to better observe the recording.

"Vice-Admiral Kast... i have heard of your successive mission to purge that over-sector of those treacherous rebels, i will be promoting you to Admiral as of now."

**SSKKTTTCCHHHTTTCCHHH!**

The Holographic recorder was done displaying the message and flashed before turning itself off.

Kast arched his head backwards and reminisced about the mission that had earned him his success, but before he could relive the good... and the bloodiest bits, his Holo-communicator rang.

Kast reached into his side pocket before holding the flat round Holo-communicator in his right palm and with his thumb activated the device, which was brought to life in a flash of blue. Kast saw as the mustached figure of Thel Cridmeen, who was now apparently sporting a bleeding wound on the side of his face.

Kast grinned before speaking in a haughty tone "Major-General, how goes the... alien safari?"

Thel Cridmeen stood up straight and saluted before he replied to his Admiral.

"Admiral Kast, we have lost two men and one is wounded, however we have claimed seven live captures of assorted Aliens. There is one type which is blue and seems very sub-serviant, another whom are ghastly four-eyed vermin, with a third avian like alien species. The bird one put up a fight but they seem physically strong and might make for good slave labour... we have even discovered a Human female amongst the group captured... a sex-slave we believe Admiral, given the way she was dressed."

Kast Colprie smiled, he would now have a valid reason to be extra harsh to the alien scum when they were brought on board. The news of a human sex-slave sickened him and when the news reached the crew, he would have a few of the aliens executed on the spot in front of a crowd to draw in their support for Kast's actions. Kast was also pleased that there would be a new stock of aliens on which he could sell for a profit and finance explorers to explore the new regions of space. Realizing that he was being silent himself, Kast decided to clear the air and spoke to the general in a pleased tone of voice.

"Good, allow me to see one of these creatures."

Thel Cridmeen gave a quick bow before removing himself from the Holo-communicators range. Four seconds later, a humanoid figure with tentacle things on the back of its head was forced into the view of the Holo-communicator. She looked scared but seemed timid. It then gazed her eyes into the human who stood before her.

Kast stared the alien down before focusing on the rather more noticeable and interesting parts of the female's physique, however Kast quickly swayed away from gazing and spoke back to the Holo-communicator.

"Have you found out anything that may tell us about either of their race's or where their home planets are?"

The Alien was pushed out of the way by the butt of a Blaster rifle and Thel Cridmeen appeared back into full view on the Holo-communicator.

"Admiral Kast, we know of the Blue creatures, they are known as Asari and their race are very pacifistic in origin."

Kast Colprie gave a very big smile before replying to Thel Cridmeen.

"Excellent, you and i know that there is but two ways to treat pacifists in the empire, slavery or execution. These exotic aliens may fetch a high price to those ugly bog-ridden Hutt's, I want these Aaliens brought..." Kast motioned his left index finger down whilst speaking. "At my feet in chains, they will be tortured and they will reveal everything i wish to know... excellent work Major-General"

Admiral Kast cut the Holo-communication before sighing.

_'This will be the perfect Opportunity to make myself very-very rich, i shall be swimming in credits which will be spent paying off other Imperial Remnant forces, which i will use to further enslave the Alien Species'_ Thought Admiral Kast with a big smile on his face.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2b: Aboard the <em>Pride of Terminus<em>

Thel Cridmeen's P.O.V:

-Thirty Minutes Earlier-

Thel Cridmeen paced slowly through the Lambda Shuttle's ramp when he heard the ding of metal just above him, and about a second later he heard another ding from the ramp just a step in front of him. Thel Cridmeen quickly threw his DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle to a stormtrooper, as Thel would not be able to aim around in the confined space of the ramp since it would easily get caught up in electrical equipment. Thel then reached for his SE-14r pistol, which he pulled out of its Letheris holster.

Thel Cridmeen quickly flicked his eyes side by side searching for the position of the enemy, spotted them and proceeded to fire. Thel saw that their were four figures, three of them where poorly armoured with what looked like an unprotected sealed suit, whilst the fourth was using a metallic crate as cover whilst he looked at the Lambda class shuttle. The alien also seemed to be in fairly reasonable armour for a primitive alien being. The three unarmored aliens each looked confused, as though they where in shock. Thel Cridmeen used their inaction to his advantage and fired several burst's with his SE-14r blaster pistol.

The red bolts sped through the air and illuminated the dark room before they hit their targets, causing bright illuminated flashes to expand. The unarmored ones just died instantly as their flesh boiled away from the impact, their clothes set aflame from the expanding super-heated gasses. The fourth one fired his weapon with some accuracy.

In comparison with Thel Cridmeen's slow but powerful blaster bolts, the slugs fired from his Enemy's slug thrower was much much faster than a blaster, but also was much less powerful. Thel Cridmeen's body glove which was built to stop kinetic impacts. However instead of stopping the kinetic projectile, it instead slowed the enemies projectile but was not enough to stop the sand-sized grain of metal from grazing across Thel Cridmeen's right cheek, just above his rebreather. The impact of which was barely noticeable but Thel Cridmeen felt pain race through his body.

Thel Cridmeen was not happy at that moment, however the Storm troopers at his side let off a volley of E-11 blaster bolts into the armored figure.

Two bolts flew through the air, but in a stunning and curious showing, the bolt's were stopped about two feet shy of the enemy. The bolts appeared to have struck an invisible object and the Blaster bolt's seemed to diffract in a cone of red, which although failing to penetrate through the being's armour, the bolts seemed to cause the armour to get red hot and caused the Ceramic Material it was made of to blacken and crack when given time to cool for a second.

Later blaster bolts encountered no problems and they scorched their way through the armour, causing vast craters and fractures to appear on the armour before splitting apart and revealing scorched alien flesh beneath. After a few more bolts where passed through, the body of the Alien began to fry, smoke bellowed ominously from the crackling, spitting flames. The scent of burning flesh covered the room.

Thel Cridmeen was astounded by the odd phenomenon that could cause the blaster-bolts to stop in mid flight and diffract, but he left that curiosity aside for later, when the ship was taken and the enemy crew were killed.

Thel Cridmeen took notice of the bellowing smoke from the alien corpse's and knew that smoke from a body in what should have been a vacuum was exceptionally odd and should not occur was worth his full attention.

This attention to detail paid off when he looked up from the ceiling and saw a bluish tinged energy shield appear from the wreckage and the scorched mark that the Lambda Shuttle had flown through.

Thel Cridmeen quickly got his head to the present and restarted his careful pace down the Ramp of the Lambda shuttle and sighed as he reached his first step on the metallic surface of the alien's vessel.

* * *

><p><span>Batarian Crewmembers P.O.V:<span>

Dranok was not happy, one moment Dranok was just about to enjoy the firm body of a fresh asari slave... and then the whole ship was rocked by numerous impacts and he had no idea why. It confused him, this was supposed to be a slave run for Quarians but what the hell had happened to that whole idea.

Dranok however was comforted by the fact that he still adorned his hard suit. Being the night cycle before the ship was attacked, most crew-members where either asleep or getting to the point of falling asleep, which meant that they would not have the time to quickly don their hard-suits.

"Dranok... tell sector Daar'nasha to secure their stations and you better bring back the heads of the Pyjack Scum" reverberated the sound of a rushing Batarian Crew-member.

Dranok turned around to see four Batarian's, three of them ten metres behind the fourth Batarian, Dranok asked a question in curiosity.

"What is is going on?"

The Batarian crew-member's beside the central figure spewed forth the most vile curses. The Batarian outside the of the group answered back.

"Those fucking pyjack scum... they have technology that will make an Asari Orgasm at having. They had fucking laser beams that vapourised ships into nothing... shields that disintegrate mass accelerator rounds..."

Before he could finish his sentence from across the room however, several blasts emanated through the hull and a few short seconds later super heated metal rained down on from the hull and onto the ground.

The fourth Batarian who happened to be under the ground of the impact was charr-boiled alive. The fourth Batarian was in so much pain that he could not scream... but the facial expressions he made just before his death shook Dranok to his core.

Dranok rushed over to some freight crates for cover. Dranok's magnetic boots made it hard to move fast as all the gravity had vented out as soon as the roof collapsed. Fortunately the kinetic barrier kicked in to stop all of the air from leaving the vessel, it also alternatively trapped the enemy transport from leaving the 'Pride of Terminus',this would mean that the aliens would not be able to escape unless they reached the kinetic barrier projector that was within the bridge and shut it down. Dranok doubted that it was possible, since that was the most heavily defended position.

And then Dranok heard it, the sound of pneumatic movement followed by the crimpling of metal meeting metal. Dranok raised his head and saw that the sound came from a ramp that was slowly descending downwards, and there was a lone figure in some sort of mask and a barely armoured black suit underneath a plain uniform with some sort of badge symbolising a rank of some sort.

Dranok was shocked a moment later when a series of bright luminescent red projectiles found their way towards the three shocked Batarians. They were each struck down with a fierce efficiency as charred flesh and even small flames and embers tore their way through the impact sites. They crumpled to the ground dead with smoldering wounds and the smell of burning flesh quickly covered the hall, the odour was overpowering.

Dranok decided to take the initiative now whilst the enemy soldier was unfocused towards him, so Dranok leveled his pistol and fired, the rounds sped forth at 2.5 kilometers per second. The projectile impacted against the ship, but he missed his intended target. Dranok readjusted his aim and fired again, this time his shot struck his opponent on the left cheek.

In his moment of satisfaction came great, inexorable amounts of pain. Dranok felt a sensation that he had never felt before, burning pain... the kinetic barrier of his flashed to life against one of the red projectiles. The barrier stopped the majority of the red projectile, but the projectile coned out right onto his ceramic plates and burned them with singing heat. Dranok felt terror for the first time in his life, the sensation of burning flesh agonized him and he screamed in shouts of pain, he wished to for an end to the pain... but instead Dranok felt as yet another of the projectiles struck against his kinetic barrier and singed him in an area just on the right of his hip.

He continued to scream in agony as he felt more and more shots riddling his body. Flames roared through the new impacts as they slid through with the death of his kinetic barriers. Dranok died moments later, he died knowing the true meaning of the human saying 'hellfire and brimstone'.

* * *

><p><span>Thel Cridmeen's P.O.V: <span>

Thel Cridmeen quickly examined the corpses of the downed aliens to ensure that they were dead... dead being an understatement, as most still had smoldering craters from where the blaster bolts had impacted against flesh. The stench of burning flesh was horrid, but something that Thel had become accustomed too, especially when it came to the treatment of aliens at the hand's of the empire.

Thel turned around and took off his re-breather, knowing that their was oxygen within the room and that he would be safe.

"Squad One, with me..." Thel Cridmeen then pointed in his opposite direction with his left hand. "Squad two, i want you over on that side of the ship..." Thel Cridmeen then turned to face his squad. "On Me"

Thel Cridmeen quickly secured his rebreather around his face and nose before returning his SE-14r pistol back into its holster. Thel turned to the Stormtrooper who was holding his DLT-19 Heavy blaster rifle and took it into his palms. Thel then turned around to face the door.

There was a strange green hologram above the door Thel noted, and he had no idea on how to open the door.

"Technician Knowles, do you have a plasma torch?"

Technician Knowles stood stock still and saluted as he offered his reply. "I am afraid not Major-General."

Thel Cridmeen knew of other ways to open door's, but they would reveal his squads position just from the sound generated by what he had in mind.

"TK-182, Code your Barradium-core detonator for detonation, place it on the center of the door and set for 16 seconds. I want your guns trained for whatever is on the otherside."

Thel Cridmeen and the rest of his men retreated behind several of the metallic cargo crates whilst TK-182 thumbed in his special code's for his thermal detonator before he attached it to the center of the door, then set for the detonation to occur in sixteen seconds.

Tk-182 ran as fast as he could before hiding himself behind a nearby metallic cargo crate, before popping his head and his E-11 blaster over the top so that he could observe what was occurring on the other side as well as shoot back if he needed to.

After what felt like an eternity, the Thermal Detonator exploded and tore its way through five metres of anything that was in it's path. All that existed of the door was molten metal that was pooling on the floor, rapidly cooling down. Smoke occluded the Stormtroopers vision through the pathway, but the sounds of gunfire alerted them.

Thel Cridmeen issued his orders via his Comm-link

"Squad one, commence suppressive firing. Keep those bolts flying until i give the order to halt."

Thel Cridmeen craned his head over his metallic crate to observe what was occurring. Thel noticed as a mob of barely armoured aliens came rushing onward's into a volley of Blaster fire like a gaggle of idiots. When the blaster bolts struck within a meter of their bodies, the phenomenon that Thel saw previously began to replay itself here. The blaster-bolts coned outwards upon impacting against an invisible shield, but it seemed as though the bolts still delivered extremely large amounts of damage to whatever they struck. Flame's occluded Thel's from seeing anything else.

Thel turned his head and saw as TM-502 took a direct shot to the center of his chest. His plastoid armour received little in the way of damage, however the kinetic impact did look to be quite large.

"TM-502, get back in cover!"

Thel saw as TM-502 did as he was ordered. Breaking rank was never to be done in the empire except by fools seeking appraisal by imperial high command. Thel would not have anyone screwing up with his men's military discipline, Thel would correct this 'mistake' of a Stormtrooper personally at a later date.

Thel returned to focusing on the task at hand. Thel lowered down behind cover just as he heard a tapping sound. Thel looked over to see that there was some kind of grenade thrown that skittered against the metal flooring. Thel quickly jumped away before he covered his ears.

**BBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Thel cringed as he heard the loud rumbling pass through his ears, he also felt the impact of stopped shrapnel that had gotten trapped in Thel's undersuit. The shrapnel had not gotten through, but Thel knew that he was going to be sore and bruised by the next morning.

Thel felt a hand stretched across his hips, before assisting him off the ground. Thel took the time to quickly see who was aiding him and saw the face of his squads assigned engineer. Engineer Hastik Meridian of Eriadu if he read the files correctly.

"Major General, are you alright?" Thel heard the engineer say towards his ear.

"I am fine engineer, get back into cover and provide supporting fire..." as soon as Thel gave his order, the engineer was rushing behind for cover. Thel pulled out his comm-link whilst he was taking cover from a nearby crate. "TK-239, i want you to dispense a thermal detonator down the hallway."

As soon as Thel was off the comm-link, he just as quickly looked through his iron-sights and began to line up with targets before letting loose several blaster bolts.

The DLT-19 was a weapon to be feared, and rightly so. The blaster bolts that impacted against the enemies did severe damage to their organic targets. Misplaced blaster bolts caused mass hysteria on the enemies part by causing the metal cladding of the vessel to fly off as the blaster bolts dispensed so much heat that they literally caused the cladding to fall off like sheet paper. There was even parts where molten metal that pocketed the sheet of plating fell down in small puddles before hardening. Sometimes the metal cladding would cause several aliens to rush out from cover as it fell upon them, allowing his soldiers to light them up with blaster bolts as they rushed out of the way.

Six seconds later, an explosion emerged that tore enemies from cover and vaporized more than a few aliens that were in the explosions path.

Thel knew instantly that it was TK-239's Thermal Detonator. Thel knew a well placed explosion when he saw one, and Thel would remember to congratulate TK-239 when the battle was over.

Thel lined up his sights on a new alien and sent forth a blaster bolt that impacted on the aliens back right shoulder plate. The alien was sent careening forward as his back was covered in flames from the impact of Thel's blaster bolt and from the expanding gasses produced by the bolt that ripped apart the alien and almost tore off the aliens right arm with it.

**AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

If there was one thing that Thel grew to love, it was watching alien scum being torn apart by his blaster rifle. The screams of pain that coursed through a room from the impact before they began to die, nothing else in the galaxy could compare with the feeling of seeing someone being torn apart by ones own blaster rifle. as a recruit, Thel was horrified that it was so easy to kill someone, but he grew to liking it with a grim sense of satisfaction from the act.

Thel quickly reached for his Comm-link, before speaking into it.

"Squad one, on me in three, When i say mark, you throw your detonators into the enemy's ranks... one" Thel quickly rushed in whilst firing a few bolts into the cloud of smoke. "Two" Thel quickly jumped on top of a metallic crate that was in Thel's path. Thel fired a few bursts into the cloud cover.

"THREE!"

In unison, his squad of roughly eight stormtroopers all rushed forth in unison whilst letting forth a barrage of blaster bolts that streaked through the air that tore away at both living tissue and through star-ship hull plating, causing another fracas that confused and frightened the aliens and allowed Thel to take advantage when the aliens turned their backs to rush for cover and began to quiver with fear. Given that they would soon run in fear, they would soon become welcome targets for his troopers blasters.

"MARK!"

Thel waited and waited as he continued to fire his blaster rifle indiscriminately, not caring for accuracy but on keeping the enemies behind cover. Keeping the aliens in cover was important in that the Thermal detonators would be much more effective. Since the aliens could not jump out of the way to escape the blasts without getting hit, they would not be able to escape without getting blasted.

**BBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Thel grinned as explosion after explosion racked the deck. A large number of alien scum were rendered to ash and dust. Seeing their erstwhile friends and buddies turned to black ash was not the best thing to see, and that tore the aliens of their will to fight. They became a pack of mindless animals fleeing in fear, they would just as soon be executed on the spot.

When Thel noticed that several of his men were not firing into the rushing crowd he spoke into his Comm-link.

"Squad, there is no mercy to alien scum who attack the empire, eliminate them all without precedent."

At that, his troopers began shooting into the ranks of fleeing soldiers, who's corpses began to pile up near the narrowest portion of the room near a door that had a red hologram in the centre. Aliens were knocking on the door trying to force the alien scum on the other side to let them in... at least the aliens on the other side were smart, Thel though, since they knew to be afraid of the Empire's fist. If only more aliens reacted the same.

Every once and a while, his troopers would stop to reload their weapons as they continuously piled blaster bolt after blaster bolt into the fleeing ranks, it seemed that this portion of the room was near a location of vital importance otherwise it would not have been so packed... in fact having the placed packed with opponents was rather turning out to be advantageous to Thel, because it meant that the aliens suffered more casualties as even misdirected blaster bolts could still kill an opponent, and thermal detonators where even more effective when the enemy where packed together, this was turning out to be a good day for Thel.

Thel marched on into the hallway, always observing the corpse of every four-eyed alien and taking notes of the injuries within his head so that he could report on the effectiveness of imperial might and technology over the primitive slugthrowers of these alien scum.

The effects of the empires weaponry were quite noticeable. Half of the hull plating was covering the ground, blown off their hinges whilst a large variety of the alien corpses were spurting bursts of flame emerging from their clothing or flesh where the super-heated expanding gasses of the impacting blaster bolt expanded outwards.

Thel heard muffled cries coming from a corner...

"TK-182, search that corner." Thel issued his order as he pointed his finger in the direction that he heard the noise emerge from.

He then saw as a barely clothed human women began to run away from TK-182, who had quickly switched his E-11's blaster for stun mode before shooting the blue cone of energy into the Rushing woman, who fell to the ground.

"Excellent work TK-182, prepare her body for transfer..." Thel then turned and faced towards his two useless team mates, the Engineer and the Technician "Engineer Hastik, Technician Knowles, i want you to bring her back to the Transport, then return back here when you are done... dismissed."

Thel Cridmeen returned to the task at hand. This time there was another door, but Thel knew how to open it in another way without relying on Thermal detonators.

"TM-502, hand me your LXR-6 concussion grenade's."

The 'Hot-shot' trooper handed Thel both of his concussion grenades.

Thel smiled as he set his hands to work tinkering with the grenades whilst he addressed his soldiers at the same time as he was working.

"Find cover and prepare for a shootout, fire only on my mark. If this is the room that i think it is, it's probably a bridge of some sort. That mean's there should be both armoured soldiers and soft naval men. Stun em if you can, blast 'em if you want."

Thel attached the LXR-6 Concussion grenades to the top and bottom halves of the door ready to blow the door off its hinges, the grenades themselves were magnetic in nature which aided Thel in his task. A moment later Thel triggered the top and bottom grenades before running back to cover behind his men.

And then the explosion came. The sonic waves of the blast passed overhead, and Thel knew that whomever was on the other side would be incapacitated by the Sonic waves or killed by the shrapnel created by the kinetic shockwave.

* * *

><p><span>The Bridge:<span>

Bhorak was frightened and scared, he would never admit it but it showed on his face and in his four eyes.

He heard the scraping of clawing hands of the crew members on the other side, desperate to return to the bridge to escape their foes, but that was not what shocked him...

It was the repeated blasting that tore at the walls continuously for moments on end, the sound of explosions that shook the deck and the blood-curdling screams as people were executed whole-sale. His own men whom were being slaughtered... that was what scared him.

When a nearby crew-member rushed over to the door controls in an attempt to open the door and let the fleeing soldiers in...that was when Bhorak pulled out his pistol and shot him dead before he could open the door.

"Admiral!" he heard in reply, but he would not have it, he turned to the man who spoke and shot him as well.

"This is my ship... not yours! Get Back! No Body is opening that fucking door."

Galersius Adalius, the Turian navigator had other things in mind. He was not going to have an incompetent Batarian in charge during this crisis, so he took the initiative whilst the Batarian's back was facing him.

Galersius rushed in and delivered a knock-out punch directly to the back of Bhorak's head, which knocked him to the ground unconscious.

"Alright, as of now i am in command... You three cover the front door and be ready to retreat, the rest of you spread out, otherwise their weapons will be more effective."

Immediately the crew began to feel motivated at being led by a competent leader figure, and the horrible crime he had committed against their leader were immediately forgiven. It was a plus that Bhorak was a crazy ass-wipe anyway.

Galersius was confident that his 'men' would be able to hold the room together well, it was a tight and narrow room that whilst it would make it easier for his enemies to concentrate their fire in the narrow area, the only entrance point into the Bridge was through that one narrow doorway, which meant that any attempt at attacking the room en masse would be swallowed up by gun fire, whilst small insertions of men would also be just as useless because one man would not be able to hold their ground for long.

Galersius knew that he would be defeated, but he also knew that it would also be a costly endeavour for his opponents as well.

It was then that Galersius heard the sound of two plinking objects on the side of the door. Before he could realise what they were, the Door was torn open by explosions and the whole room was covered in an intense sound that impaired everyone in the room and made them deaf.

Blood as well as a loud ringing came out of Galersius's ears. He saw as the three Batarians who were in front of the door were dead as newer crew members rushed to refill their place and block the entrance point.

And then Galersius saw it, streaks of red light that tore away at his men's bodies, their kinetic barriers flared to life but did little to stop as a cone of light lit their bodily tissue and clothing on fire, Galersius could not hear their screams but he knew they were screaming in pain by their gaping mouths as they were burning up.

Galersius had given up, if he did not surrender, all the men under him would be killed, it was better to live in defeat than to die for some back-water Batarian asswipe by the name of Bhorak. As far as Galersius was seeing it, he was saving the lives of his fellow crew-members. Decision made, Galersius rushed into the front of the doorway with his hands held open in defeat. The rest of the room stood in shock before they too held up their hands to a large grouping of fully white-clad aliens.

Galersius felt the impact of a rifle butt hitting him across the head but felt nothing afterwards.

-Thirty Minutes Later-

It seemed as though the aliens had them all lined up. Galersius made to move his hand but they were bound together, the aliens had placed small cuffs around their hands around their backs... all the time they were under the gaze of the human who was bleeding from his cheek and with a mustache on the top of his lips... the aliens were Humans!... Of all the species in the Galaxy it had to be Humans that he was being captured by... and as Galersius slowly regained his hearing, he was shocked by what the humans had said.

"-ther whom are ghastly four-eyed vermin, with a third avian like alien species, he put up a fight but they seem physically strong and might make for good slave labour... we have even discovered a Human female amongst the group captured... a sex-slave we believe Admiral"

"Good, allow me to see one of these creatures"

Galersius saw as the Human kicked the Asari slave off of her sitting position and up into the front of the blue hologram.

"Have you found out anything that may tell us either their race's or where their home planets are?"

At that, Galersius was scared, if they cross-referenced their VI Databases, then the worlds of all Citadel and Terminus system worlds would be at risk.

"Admiral Kast, we know of the Blue creatures, they are known as Asari and their race are very pacifistic in origin"

It would only be a matter of time before they found out about the Batarians, or the Turians... and how would the alien-humans react to the knowledge that the vessel was a Human slaving vessel.

"Excellent, you and i know that there is but two ways to treat pacifists in the empire, slavery or execution, and these exotic aliens may fetch a high price to those ugly bog-ridden Hutt's, I want these Aliens brought... at my feet in chains, they will be tortured and they will reveal everything i wish to know... excellent work Major-General"

When the Hologram was extinguished, Galersius saw as the General with the mustache walked side to side across the line of aliens before he registered an order that Galersius's translator picked up and translated back into Palevari.

"Stun the alien scum and put them on board the transport... Admiral Kast will enjoy executing a few as an example, so make sure that they return alive"

not a moment later, Galersius saw as troopers lined up their weapons to them and began firing blue bolts into each prisoner... one after the other and then Galersius felt nothing as his mind went blank for a second time that day.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2c: Made to serve<span>

Galersius came to aboard a large hanger bay... gigantic mechanical devices were streamed aboard to the side flanked by larger numbers of even smaller mechanical devices, large eyeball shaped craft with large hexagonal wings flanked along railways to the sides and above on the rooftops, there was a blue forcefield that flanked on one edge to reveal the visage of space just beyond it... alongside him stood a few other slaves, some where still sleeping but others were awake just like Galersius... and the sound of a loud speaker came through the large halls... Galersius listened in, and what came out sickened him to his stomach.

**"-These Aliens dare to enslave Humans, they shall learn the angered fist of the Empire, we shall teach these alien scum to eternally quiver in fear before the might of the Empire... As i speak i am preparing for an expedition to go through to this other Galaxy... We will find these perpetrators and they shall be taught a lesson, we will Crush them one by one, subjugate them as slaves to the True Empire, they shall be brought to bear for their crimes... And i will be that Hand of Justice... Watch now as i dispose of these two Batarian trash that dare to even breathe"**

**"Kill the enemies of the Empire... Justice... Death to the enemies of the Empire, Spill the blood of those that resist the Empire!"**

And Galersius was shocked at the display of thousands, maybe even tens of thousands of shouted cheers and roars for justice... for the blood of the aliens to be spread through the halls, it were as though they were being prodded along like fish on a reel, presented with bait they would rush along... and that bait were that one mans words... the hatered was thick on the man's tongue, and every word was designed to keep him in the spotlight, to give his cause justification over all others... Galersius had heard similar things when the Humans had managed to fight off the Batarians, and the Batarians relented by issuing speeches just the same way... only these were Humans instead of Batarians... the thought sickened him.

**"Kill Kill Kill!"**

And then Galersius saw as the Man retrieved a small cylindrical object and he pushed the button... the two Batarians were shocked as arcs of electricity coursed through their bodies... Screams eminated through the Hangerbay, and it was not too long before strings of smoke emerged in slow trickles that grew larger and larger, until it was thick and black and covered the bodies as they were turned into ash.

**"Let that be a message to all those who dare defy the Empire, Return to your posts"**

It took less then twenty minutes for all crew-members to be back to their posts... by that time the Human commander as well as the Human Admiral were discussing things.

Galersius felt sick, the smell of the burned Batarian corpses began to waft through the air, and since his sense of smell was ten times stronger than a human's, so to was the effect of the smell of burning flesh affecting him.

A moment later, the human admiral approached him as well as the Commander, a red painted robot-like thing, a group of about ten guards and a floating black sphere.

"You there, i know you can understand me, so do not attempt to lie or i will have you executed"

Galersius was shocked at finding out that the Human's had discovered that he could understand them, but he decided not to lie.

"I am Galersius Adal-" Galersius was never able to finish as he was struck across the head by the Admiral's boot.

"I do not care for your name, you will give me details or i will let you enjoy the sensation of an Imperial Interrogation Droid as they probe through your mind..." The admiral then walked over to the floating spherical droid before scraping his right index finger across a needle point before continuing his speech "and trust me, whatever you do not tell me they will extract from you by pain... and that is a well known fact... Alien"

At that, the small spherical droid began to open up and unleash a large variety of extremely painful looking devices... Galersius was scared at that moment... what did they want to know and he would tell them, as Galersius had never been this scared before in his entire life... he would even tell them where his parents lived if it would stop him from spending a day with that... black ball.

"What do you want to know... i will tell you everything just don't hurt me... please!"

At that, the Admiral smirked... the look scared him even more... Galersius was on his knees hoping for any mercy.

"Tell me about this Element Zero?"

Galerius opened up his mouth to speak, but a neighboring Batarian rose up and slammed Galersius's head into the ground with a sharp smash.

"Major General Thel Cridmeen, would you please escort these prisoners to the holding cells whilst i chat with the Turian prisoner alone"

The Man surrounding him stood up straight and saluted before going about his task.

"Admiral Kast, shall we continue our discussion at a later date?"

The Admiral turned and spoke to the General.

"Actually... when you are done with the prisoners, run up to the bridge and inform them that i want the flotilla to make a jump to the Entralla system, there i shall discuss this 'eezo' resource with Ardus Kaine and i will see if i can raise up a few more Star Destroyers for my Flotilla... i am sure that Ardus Kaine will be very interested in this Venture."

"It shall be done Admiral..." The General then turned to face the rest of the soldiers in the area. "You heard the Admiral, gather up the alien scum and put them in the Detention centre."

One by one Galersius's crew-members were brought out one by one, until he was there alone, face to face with the admiral.

"Now then alien... you were going to speak about this Element zero, were you not?"

"Yes Admiral, element Zero is a rare material that when subjected to an electrical current, releases dark energy. This can be manipulated to form fields which can cause objects to gain or lose mass to objects held within that sphere. We use it to reach FTL speeds and for all our weaponry..."

"Thank you for the vital news alien, i knew everything about this Element Zero. It will be near useless to us... unless we use this material to propel large slugs out like your technology does. Before i go... you would tell me if there is something else that i don't know about this material... wouldn't you?"

"Don't hurt me please... there is one more thing that you can use with Element Zero. You can inject pregnant women with the material, and the surviving children will be biotic..."

The Admiral turned around and spoke up.

"Biotic?... tell me about this phenomenon."

"Biotics is the ability for people to affect the outside world around them by controlling the flow of Dark energies within their bodies to control objects outside of their bodies like magic..."

At that, the Admiral gave a laugh.

"Galersius was it?, if what you have just said is true, then you have just made me a very rich man... You will find that i can be a very good to those who endear themselves to me. Only i can protect you. But for the time being, you will be my slave. If you prove to be an asset, you may be freed."

No way, the worse fate of all... Galersius would be made the slave of a human. Galersius would never be able to return home to his people without the shame of disgrace... he could never return home. He was a coward who surrendered to humans and took any opportunity to stop misery from occurring to himself. He was no longer a Turian, he was a slave!.

The Admiral held out a metallic cylinder before speaking into it.

"Gather the slave and have clothing prepared for his arrival on Entralla, i will present him in front of Ardus Kaine. Until then, send him over to my quarters tomorrow morning for questioning."


	3. Chapter 3: Approach at Entralla

Imperial Rule

**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect owned by Bioware Star Wars Owned by Disney.

* * *

><p>Prologue to Chapter 3: Intriguing.<p>

Aboard the Vengeance, Jerec's Flagship, Outside Capza, 4ABY.

Reyfra could barely contain his anger at his sparring opponent… Yun.

Yun's djem so strikes were far too strong and overpowering for Reyfra's defensive makashi wards, such that Reyfra was losing ground. The entire match had Reyfra rushing backwards for most of the fight.

With frustration and anger, Reyfra lost his poise as he struck with a ferocious blow aimed towards Yun's stance. As Yun motioned his blade to block Reyfra's strike. Refra changed direction and began to attack with a sun djem or disarmament move from a reverse angle with a high lunge for Yun's arm.

Yun saw the way that Reyfra motioned his arm which allowed Yun to know that Reyfra was going to attempt to disarm him. Yun moved his training blade with blistering speed and stopped the disarmament strike mid-way with a guard. With the strike abated, Yun quickly changed stance and struck with a quick reversing slash at Reyfra's unprotected back left leg. Yun's training blade caused arcs of electricity to scourge through Reyfra's body, causing Reyfra to fall to the ground in defeat.

Jerec, Yun's master clapped towards Yun. In Jerec's eye's the fight was over.

"Well done…"

With Jerec's praise, Yun smiled. Watching Yun being rewarded with praise and affection caused Reyfra to surge with ever greater feelings of hatred for his opponent.

Jerec felt Reyfra's growing anger through the force and smiled. Jerec was going to teach the adept an important lesson when it came to learning the intricacies of Form II. Never strike out with your anger, but instead focus the anger into perfect motions and perfect form as though it were a dance, a masterful dance of deadly grace and charm. Jerec was well versed in Form II as he was a master practitioner in the art of makashi himself.

Jerec raised both of his hands outstretched towards Reyfra before directing a small stream of arched force lightning through the dark side adept.

"Fool… do not use your hatred to strike at your opponent, but instead focus that hatred into your pose, into your form… again!"

Reyfra quickly returned to his footing before walking down to his end of the sparring room. Yun did the same by walking down to his end of the sparring room.

Reyfra announced the beginning of the fight by issuing the makashi salute followed by a flourish.

Yun came in for a ferocious strike, which Reyfra parried with some strength, however he continued to lose ground to his more ferocious opponent who lashed out with multiple blows that were withering away at Reyfra's guard.

Jerec spoke up to Reyfra from the corner of the room. "Focus your hatred, channel your anger."

Reyfra tried to do as he was asked, but nothing had changed. He was still loosing ground to Yun.

"Fool" Jerec held out his palms again before hurtling out a stream of arching lightning to Reyfra.

Reyfra screamed in agony as his muscles clenched and surged from the barrage of electric currents from Jerec's force lightning.

Reyfra delved deep within himself as he started to pull out his anger piece by piece, remembering past events that angered him, remembering Yun's triumph... that smug face. Reyfra's resolve was slowly being reinvigorated by his new-found hatred, he would act upon it.

Reyfra began to stand up against the arching bolts of lightning, focusing all of his strength on a single strike towards Yun's exposed right hand.

-Klaaack-

Reyfra had won, he had successfully disarmed his opponent. The sound of Yun's training blade striking against the floor emerged through the room, Yun's defeat was certain.

But Reyfra was not content, not yet.

Reyfra was urged forward by his sadistic instincts to destroy his opponent. Reyfra reigned blow after blow after vicious blow against the now defenseless Yun, who was straining from each one of the repeated shocks of Reyfra's training blade. Yun's face had turned pink with bruises.

Jerec raised his hand into the air, a declaration that Reyfra should stop what he was doing.

"You will make a worthy addition to my ranks..."

Reyfra, now pleased that he had defeated his opponent, threw the training blade to the ground before wiping away at the accumulated sweat that had gathered on Reyfra's forehead.

Reyfra kneeled to the floor as he began to address his Master.

"Master, i strive to serve in your honour."

Jerec simply stood up tall and waved his right hand casually in dismissal.

"You have beaten your opponent thoroughly, but remember that he is still alive. He will seek revenge for your actions, and you must continue your training further in order to truly defeat him in a real fight. If you kill Yun, you will take his place at my side."

Jerec paused for a moment as his comm-link beeped in.

"Intriguing... truly intriguing." Jerec licked his lips in idle curiosity, a trait that he was known for when he became interested on a subject.

Jerec turned to face Reyfra. "There is a matter i must attend to, return to your quarters and await for my arrival... we will have much to discuss."

Jerec resumed talking back into the comm-link. "Is that so... perhaps i shall ask that Gregor Raquoran be present as well. Very intriguing."

Jerec cut the comm-call, before switching to another line. "Inquisitorius Jerec here, have a shuttle prepped for my arrival in ten minutes."

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Approach at Entralla.<p>

Entralla system, 4ABY.

Admiral Kast Colprie waited in his quarters for the arrival of his new slave, the Turian.

It took twelve hours for the technicians to gather all the data and store it into the Databank's. Once Kast arrived at Entralla he was going to transfer the data over to Imperial command, who would then send over the data to other Pentastar Alliance or Imperial remnant controlled planets.

Kast had enough information on hand to begin a steady line of conversation with his prisoner. If the slave told him lies, Kast would have him executed. If the slave answered Kast's question's truthfully, then he would live with Kast's word that he would not be harmed. With Kast's word, not a soul on board would even dare to touch a finger on the Turian, without being punished severely.

-tap tap tap-

Kast quickly straightened out his uniform before turning to face the door. "TC, get the door."

TC-8246 opened the door as a pneumatic hiss sounded through the room.

Kast saw two stormtrooper's holding the handcuffed Turian.

"Ah, good." Kast flicked his fingers as he dismissed the stormtroopers. "You may wait outside the door while i talk with the slave. Dismissed."

The stormtrooper's both saluted before leaving Kast alone in the room with the slave. Kast tapped at his blaster pistol to emphasize to the alien that he was armed, before motioning his hand to a bench. "Take a seat."

Kast turned to sit down on his Nerf leather seat. Upon sitting, Kast pulled out his datapad. Kast memorised a small portion of his questions before speaking. "You will answer all of my questions correctly, failure to do so will lead to your execution. Trust me when i say that i know if you are lying to me. Now that i have said all of that, i will begin..."

Kast placed his blaster pistol onto his desk, followed by his formal cap. The blaster pistol's presence was there to further emphasize that Kast held all the power.

"Tell me, what is the name of your homeworld?"

Galersius tried to answer with Palaven, he truly did, but the remaining loyalty to the homeworld remained behind in Galersius's heart. "Terra Nova, my homeworld is called Terra Nova."

Kast grasped his blaster pistol and held it to Galersius's face. "I am going to repeat that question one more time... and if you tell me another lie, this blaster will burn it's way through your leg's. If you lie again after that, i will blast away your arms. If you lie for a third time, i will give you the benefit of knowing what hell is like at the hand's of an IT-O Interrogation droid. You will suffer, but most importantly you will tell me everything i wish to know. Then you will linger for years on that one singular precipice of pain and torment. Now i will ask my question again... what is the name of your homeworld?"

"Palaven... my homeworld is Palaven."

Kast lowered his pistol back onto the table, before clapping his hands twice. "I see that you can be reasonable, those are good traits in an alien such as yourself... well done." Kast quickly fiddled with his datapad before arriving on a new question.

"You are a Turian, are you not?"

Galersius responded with the truth. "Yes, i am a Turian."

"And are you a military-led society?"

Galersius paused for a moment, then spoke up. "Yes, we are a military-led society."

Kast paused for a moment looking through Galersius's data files from the Batarian Hegemony. "Tell me, if you are a part of a military led society, then what were you doing working for a slaver vessel?"

Galersius quickly answered, hoping that his answer wouldn't be received the wrong way. "To make enough money to fund my own band... to... to... to take on human colonies."

Kast brought up a recording of a Batarian beating up a human woman. The image infuriated Kast when he first saw it from the database, and it's reemergence on his datapad made his face grow red with anger. "And this, i take it that when you 'take on' these human colonies, you would subject the human's to this same style of treatment... wouldn't you?"

"NO!... I would not harm the human's... i wouldn't... i swear by the spirits that i would never do such a thing!." Galersius was telling a lie, but he wanted to sound as reasonable as possible.

Kast knocked against his desk with his fist's, causing the desk to reverberate for a moment. "If you wish to live, then it would be very wise of you to give me information on the Batarian homeworld."

Galersius was stunned. "I know nothing about the Batarian homeworld... nobody does except for the Batarian's. The Batarian's are led by a paranoid leader and a paranoid ruling government. Nobody but a Batarian get's to see the homeworld.

_'I will, and when i see this Batarian homeworld of theirs i will stare upon it as the planet runs yellow with molten slag.'_ Thought Kast in anger.

Kast closed down the foul video before attempting to smile. Kast couldn't manage to smile no matter how hard he tried, the result was an odd facial expression just shy of a jowl. "One more question. Why do you hate humanity?"

Galersius answered slowly, in an attempt to not conflagrate himself with suspicion on the part of his human host. "Because... because my father lost his vessel in the Relay 314 incident... the Turian hierarchy turned a blind eye to his plight and dismissed him. We had to leave Palaven, we had to go to Omega to make end's me..." Galersius was cut off towards the end of his conversation by a beeping sound that emerged from one of Kast's pant pocket's.

Kast held the comm-link up to his face before triggering it, causing ensign Nolan's voice to come through the comm-link. "Admiral, we are due to arrive at the Entralla System within ten minutes."

"Ensign, you will inform the bridge crew of my coming arrival. You will also tell them that i will be arriving with my slave, they are not to be distracted from their work upon his arrival. That is all."

Kast returned his comm-link back to his pocket before turning his gaze upon Galersius.

"Get up, you're coming with me."

Kast reclaimed his hat from the table and returned it to his head, before grasping his blaster pistol and holstering it.

Galersius followed behind Kast. The two stormtroopers from before followed behind Galersius, to make sure that the slave could not try anything that might harm the admiral.

It took about four minutes before Kast and Galersius reached the bridge. It was a quick trip because Kast's quarters was near an elevator.

"Admiral."

Kast gave a quick salute to the two Stormtrooper's who guarded the door's toward's the bridge. The left Stormtrooper thumbed in the door control. Kast turned around to dismiss the two previous stormtrooper's with a wave of his hand.

The bridge door opened with a pneumatic hiss, causing a whiff of cool air to descend through the hallway. The bridge was generally one of the cooler places aboard the ship, as it was cooler to help prevent computer systems from overheating.

"Ah admiral Kast you are fina..." Travis Morillo stopped mid sentence upon seeing the alien.

Morillo pointed his right hand to Galersius. "you let one of those... those 'things' on this bridge!"

Kast let out a light sigh, he absolutely hated dealing with Morillo. "Vice-admiral Morillo, what the hell are you doing aboard my vessel, i thought i gave you and the other vice admiral's permission to return back to their respective ships?"

Morillo straightened up his posture. "I remember you saying that you lost the commander's of one of your Lancer frigate's... i am here to ask if i could take over command of it?"

Kast would never in a thousand years let Travis Morillo have command of more than one vessel. His commanding of the Venator class 'Defender' was enough of a threat to Kast already.

"Vice-admiral Morillo, you are not going to have control of that lancer. You should be happy that you still even command your Venator. If you continue to persist on this subject, i will refer you to imperial command where you can continue discussing the subject over there. I hear that they do not like having to deal with trivial matter's, so you best be sure to sign off on a lot of paperwork if you do decide to bring up the subject to them. Now get the hell off my bridge this instant... or you will be going on a one way trip out of the airlock. Personally, i hope you feel the need to strike up my fury, because you will be taking a nice space walk right out my airlock."

Morillo did the wise thing and left as quickly as possible, but before he cleared through the bridge door he left a quick remark. "One of these day's admiral you will be seeing things my way!"

Kast considered shooting Morillo point blank with his blaster pistol but decided against it. Ardus Kaine would not be very pleased to hear about the death of a potential naval candidate.

"Sir, we are due to approach the Entralla system within 3 minutes." Kast turned his head to face ensign Nolan.

"Thank you ensign. Upon arrival, ready the hypertransceiver to send the database information through to high command, flag it as a high priority message."

"It will be done admiral."

Three minutes passed within the blink of an eye. For Kast, it was an ordinary day, but for Galersius, it was hell.

"Sir, your message has been picked up by the Rea..." ensign Nolan paused for a moment before hastily rechecking his computer screen. "Actually, we are now getting an incoming signal, shall we relay it here?" At that, Nolan's gaze shifted from Kast and Galersius.

Kast caught nolan's gesture, and decided to offer a reply. "Yes, the alien's presence is of no consequence... rather his presence shall enforce the truth of the information that i have presented. Ardus Kaine must believe that i have actual proof in order for him to provide me with supplies, payment or possibly ships. With these i can build up a proper expeditionary force, and with a larger flotilla i can more successfully dominate any hostile alien species that may or may not exist in the other galaxy."

Ensign Nolan flipped a switch, causing the holotransmitter to power up, shining the room in a bright blue light. A off-dressed figure appeared on the screen in all blue, but even so, the bag's behind the figure's eyes were easily spotted. It seemed as though Kast had caught Ardus Kaine at a bad time.

"Ardus Kaine here... if what i have read is correct, you say that you have encountered an alien species from another galaxy. Furthermore that you have gained access to a new strategic material?"

Admiral Kast stood as straight as possible before speaking clearly.

"Admiral Kast reporting. Yes, we have made contact with an opposing force from another galaxy. They are of a pre-corellian level of spaceflight technology, rely on slugthrower's and were taken out by mere tie fighters. We only lost one vessel, a tartan cruiser. Though that was due to it's inability to raise it's particle shielding on time. We shall rectify this mistake and ensure that it will not happen again."

Ardus Kaine visibly shrugged, as though the information meant nothing to him. "Yes... yes, tell me about this so called 'celestial' object... this 'mass relay'."

Admiral Kast cleared his throat quietly before replying back. "Yes. This device, through unknown means propel's an object through space at vast speeds through a bridge of space. From the captured alien datafile's that we have currently deciphered, the device's were made by the Protheans about 50,000 years ago. However that does not match up with the scientist's observed date of one billion years or older. Regardless of these trivial matters, we know that this device can send vessels to another galaxy which we believe is the Krenth galaxy. What we do not know is on how we will be upon arriving on the other side. That has me concerned, further more, i will have to hire out explorers to map out possible hyperspace lanes as well as cargo vessels to carry materials to and fro. From the data that we have recieved, the Krenth galaxy has no known stores of various important strategic resources, especially the important ones used toward's making durasteels or other types of materials, this means that to build fortified structures, we will have to import our supplies. On the other hand, the Krenth galaxy hold's the valuable material eezo. This material may prove to be a ground-breaking substance."

"The Krenth galaxy... that far away! this present's us with an opportunity that must be exploited, before others can exploit it first. We cannot let this oppotunity pass to the rebellion! Unfortunately, as you can no doubt see, i am in no shape to hold a meeting aboard my vessel at this time. I will inform you when i do become available, so that you can present your information to me personally. That alien of your's, bring him as well."

"I will wait then. Should you need me, i will be on Entralla overseeing and ensuring that my flotilla gets a resupply and ensure that repair and maintenance work is done. Admiral Kast out."

Nolan cut the feed with the flick of a button.

"Nolan, get us in orbit of Entralla. Have a shuttle prepared for me, i will order for resupply once on the surface. Should you need me, raise my comm-link."

"It will be done."

Kast turned around and was about to leave when he noticed something that was missing... his new slave.

"Slave, on me."

Galersius lowered his head in shame before beginning to walk up behind the admiral.

Admiral Kast walked through to the elevator and thumbed it the button that would cause the elevator to be lowered to the hanger bay level. As the elevator began to whine in it's descent, a sudden realization struck Kast in the chest.

"It has just struck me... i am going to have to teach you a great many things, am i not."

Galersius looked shocked, but did not voice his concern for fear that he would be harmed.

"You're quiet, i take it that you are afraid of me, good. I guess to start off with, i should show you the basics, the formation of the Empire perhaps... then i will definitely show you the holo-vid of Tarkin crushing those Ghorman scum... or of the Atravis sector massacres, perhaps that will rid you of your violent past against us humans. Since you were so sure about capturing humans before... it might give you some insight into who really run's the galaxy, or perhaps soon to be, galaxies. When Ardus Kaine see's things my way, i will be sure to teach you Turians who really holds military power, and this Systems alliance that your kind previously shamed, will join with us. After all, it's us human's who are the real leaders of this galaxy. With your galaxies eezo in my pocket, i will have a power all of my own."

Galersius did not like the sound Kast's rhetoric, but he did acknowledge that learning about this new galaxy would fulfill a certain desire, the feeding of Galersius's curiosity.

With an electronic ding, the elevator door's parted greeting both Kast and Galersius with a view of the hanger bay.

Large numbers of Tie fighter's and Tie bomber's were hanging from the top racks. AT-AT's, AT-ST's and AT-PT's were resting stock still, their size intimidating and yet bedazzling, it were as though they were just waiting to be powered up, ready to fight.

Off to the side sat a lone Lambda shuttle against the gleaming sterile-white flooring. It was Kast's chosen Lambda shuttle, Kast realised. It was being guarded by four stormtrooper's, one of whom had an orange shoulder pad. A lone figure in all black clothing was busy, seemingly checking things off on their datapad.

Kast turned to face Galersius, to see that his gaze remained focused towards the AT-AT's.

"Those are AT-AT's, we use them in assaults to overpower our foes. Those huge feet can tear through defenses and fortifications. Up there on the chin are two chin mounted medium laser-turrets. The side mounts are equipped with light blaster turrets. They can blast through several meters of Duracrete with a single blast of their chin mounts. You can even fit squads of Stormtrooper's inside the belly."

Galersius commented on the ability for soldiers to go inside, and remembered that there was ancient human story that he had forgotten the name of. "So... they are like the Trofan horse, in that they can carry men inside their bellies."

"A Trofan horse huh. You must tell me about this Trofan horse some time."

Kast pointed his hand out to a nearby Tie-fighter that was hanging vacant on a metal rack. "That there is a Tie Fighter. I doubt i would have to explain the concept of a fighter to you. Armed with laser cannons and quite deadly. I find it quite funny that your so called Batarian friends were so completely humbled by mere fighters. But, given that your primitive societies are at a pre-correlian stage of technology, you certainly have done better than i would have thought you capable of. It is such a shame that the humans from that galaxy of your's are so... archaic. After all, it was us Human's and the Duro's who share claim for creating the hyperspace cannons, launching us through the galaxy where today we Human's rule the galaxy. It was meant to be, you aliens always cause trouble."

"Admiral... here is a schedule for some supplies that we need." Kast turned around to face an imperial technician. The Technician quickly gave a short salute, which Kast returned.

Kast grasped the datapad from the Technician's hand and gave it a brief glance.

"Thank you, you may leave."

Kast stored the datapad in his spare chest pocket before turning around to get back to talking with the slave.

"You see that there, below the AT-AT's. those are what we call AT-ST's. We have an innumerable number of them. Those cannon's there on the chin, they can blast armoured vehicles to slag at a distance. We use those for keeping unruly systems in check... do not make yourself a target of one of those. Next to the AT-ST's are smaller craft called AT-PT's. Do not let the smaller size make you think that they are any weaker, those twin heavy laser blaster's are both rapid firing and extremely damaging to personnel."

Kast turned to look at Galersius, and recognized that familiar glint in the eyes of the alien. "I bet you are wondering why i am telling you, an enemy of my kind, why i am telling you about my military equipment... well i will give you a rather simple explanation. I do not fear you at all, and even if you did know about the insides and outsides of my equipment, you do not even have the weapons to destroy them all. Sure, your kind's slug throwers might knock out and defeat one or two lone AT-ST's, but against an AT-AT squad and their thick Durasteel armour, your kind will stand no chance at all. It is a simple fact that many across the galaxy have found out to their cost, and those were armed with blasters which your kind do not have. Thus, i think it is safe to say that i have all the Paazak cards in my hand's. And if i do not, i soon will."

Kast tapped Galersius across the shoulder. "Come, time to see the planet Entralla."

Kast walked up to the Lambda shuttle, but was greeted by a facially scared human female... and an attractive one at that. Kast couldnt help but linger at how beautiful she looked in a uniform, and that black ponytail streaking behind her cap was stunning.

"Greetings admiral, i am Otara Buir, your elected pilot for today." Kast saw that Otara blushed slightly as she noticed his lingering gaze.

"Thank you Otara Buir, it is nice to meet you. Today you will be flying me and my prisoner... my slave, to Nexus city. Land us in a place near the overhang. Do be ready to fly away at any minute in case things go sour. "

"Very well. This way please." Otara pointed the way to the ramp, before falling in behind the alien and Kast.

"Here is your seat, will you be needing anything?"

_'Just you, me and this seat... the alien can fly us there'_ thought Admiral Kast for a moment, before answering truthfully. "No, this will be fine."

"Very well, it shouldn't take to long."

* * *

><p><span>-Later the same day-<span>

-The Overhang, Entralla-

Kast fiddled with his hastily assembled cloak, ensuring that it was disguising his face as well as hiding his uniform as best as it was able to.

Kast fiddled around in one of his pocket's before handing a spare comm-link to Galersius. Earlier, Kast had shown Galersius how to use most mundane everyday item's, including comm-links outside of a run down apartment building. Preparation in case things went horrible.

"Slave, you will keep a watch out and alert me of any suspicious behavior going on behind my back. Your alien brain will probably be spinning a scenario concerning my death and you escaping to find a new life, but with no credits and no knowledge you would be as good as dead. You rely on me, and you had better remember that. Now keep your face covered with your hood, and keep your mouth shut and stick to me."

Kast thumbed the door that opened up the cantina. Alien's and Humans crowded the run-down room, and the sound of music surrounded the nearby room.

Galersius's gaze was occupied to the voluptuous alien being with two odd, long head tentacles, not too dissimilar to the tentacles of an Asari... however the female was a shade of tan-green. Kast knocked on Galersius's back to stop him from looking and refocus on his task.

Kast walked through and his slave followed two paces behind. Kast gestured for the turian to sit on a nearby seat, before sitting down himself.

"Oi, can i get you two anything?"

Kast turned to face the male bartender before speaking. "Yes I will take one Bakuran Namana, you know of any particularly good spacers?"

"You must be bloody rich to afford that." The bartender looked through the room for a moment before sighing softly. "I might know of a spacer or two, but that information will cost you. Forty credits for the information, thirty for the drink." seventy credit's was a rip-off, but Kast was very well financed and had some deep pockets being an admiral.

Kast counted out a sum of credit's before handing the correct amount to the bench in front of the bartender.

"Here's your drinks then." The Bartender pointed out to a direction where there were six trandoshan's. "You see those Trandoshan's over there, they are good spacer's. They don't ask question's and will fulfill any role you wish, so long as they are paid well."

Kast grabbed his drink before tapping against Galersius's shoulder. "Remember, keep an eye out."

Kast proceeded to walk in the direction that the bartender had pointed out to him.

"Ssssssllllllllssssss... you were feeling ussss out, weren't you." One of the Trandoshans gestured to a nearby seat, which Kast sat down on.

"I have a business proposition for you, that is if you are willing to work for the Pentastar alignment. I am in need of explorers to plot out Hyperspace routes. I cannot describe any specifics, suffice to say that you will be well rewarded for your time."

"Hyperssssspace routesss huh... i will work for you, but i want my payment in full upfront. 20,000 creditssss upfront plussss 10,000 creditssss for refitting my vesssssel. It cossst's money to modify a sssssmuggling vessssel into an exploration vessssel."

Kast stood up. "Good. I will return here at this spot, at this exact hour in two days time with the credit's in hand as well as a security code. With this security code you will have protection from Pentastar alignment vessels for a given time. With this code, my vessels will know not to target you."

Kast turned to leave, when one of the trandoshans spoke behind his back. "You better not double-crossssss usssss, you don't want to know what happensssss to thossse who double crossssss ussss."

Kast turned with a vicious grin. "I wouldn't dream of it... but only if you prove to be as good as your worth. Those valuable to me become important to me, and that which becomes important to me will earn my protection. Those who are not worthy of working for the empire are to be discarded, be they Human or otherwise. Not a threat, but a fact. I can promise you my protection, so long as you perform as well as you advertise."

Kast walked away and returned back to sit next to Galersius. Kast was about to take a sip of his drink when Galersius shrugged Kast.

Kast saw immediately what had caught Galersius's attention. It was a male Devaronian followed by two Duro's, and a Zeltron male. Kast instinctively leaped his hand to his holster before speaking.

"Yes?"

The Devaronian spoke for the group. "You, you've been talking with those Trandoshan spacer's, right... well whatever they are doing we want a cut out of too."

Kast couldn't believe his ear's, he would earn two crew's of spacers instead of one.

"I see, let me describe the job description to you. If you are willing to work for the Pentastar alignment, then i have a job for you. I need explorer's willing to peril the great dangers of unmapped space to plot Hyperspace routes. I cannot describe any specifics beyond that, but you will be well rewarded for your time."

"By well rewarded you better state a number, otherwise it might as well be a trashy, blue-milk run."

Kast sighed. This was going to be a costly endevour. "I can offer you 12,000 credit's per month, plus 10,000 credit's upon joining up, does that satisfy you?"

"With that much money being thrown around, you have a crew. When can we expect our job?"

"Like i told the Trandoshan's, i will return here, at this exact same hour in two days time with the credit's in hand. I will also hand you with a security code. With this security code you will have protection from Pentastar alignment vessels for a given time. With this code in your hand's, my vessel's will know not to target your vessel. Meet me then and you have your job."

The Devaronian and his team grew large smiles on their faces. "Expect us to be here on time."

Kast downed his glass of Namana Liquor before tapping Galersius across the shoulder. "We're leaving before we attract too much attention. Keep your eye's open, the Overhang can be a dangerous place."

Galersius spoke up for the first time in several hours. "Yes sir."

"Good, you speak. I thought you had lost your voice, or perhaps you aren't used to being in a new galaxy?"

"Partially, yes, though some things remain the same, especially nightclubs and gangs."

"Good. Get acquainted to this galaxy as fast as you can, it can be a rough place."

Kast retrieved his Comm-link from his pocket before speaking up. "Otaira, ready the shuttle to pick us up, we are about three blocks down. Then drop us off at a fancy hotel. And Otaira, i'm paying."

"What?"

Kast grinned. "Your own hotel room, i'm paying for the night."

Otaira giggled on the comm-link before giving a reply. "All right then, but be warned, i'm Corellian, so i drink a lot... i also like to eat a lot too. It better be top quality food too."

* * *

><p><span>-The Next Morning-<span>

"Admiral Kast... Admiral Kast, report in."

Kast pushed Otaira's arm from his bare torso before uncovering the blanket so that Kast could get up off the bed.

"Hmmmnnngg?"

"Nothing, just my comm-link."

Kast walked up to the bench that held his comm-link before picking it up.

"Kast here."

"Admiral, Ardus Kaine has set up a meeting for 2:30 aboard the Reaper."

"Thank you ensign Nolan. I should be there in about forty minutes or thereabout."

Kast cut off the comm-link connection between ensing Nolan, before switching to another connection on his comm-link.

"Galersius, ready yourself. We are moving out in 15 minutes."

Kast turned to Otaira before regaling her with the news. "Sorry, but we have got to be out of here within 15 minutes. Soon i am going to meet with Ardus Kaine, which means we had best be there as soon as possible."

It was a frantic rush to be showered and attired in such a short time, but the trio managed it. It took 12 minutes for the Lambda shuttle to reach the Hammer. Once aboard, Kast had several crates full of captured weaponry, armour, omni-tool's and eezo. Kast was going to offer them as a gift in the hope of encouraging Ardus Kaine into funding Kast's expedition.

Once all the crates were loaded aboard, Otaira lifted off and flew towards the Reaper, Ardus Kaine's military vessel.

"By the spirits." Galersius muttered aloud at the newly emerging sight that came from outside the view of the cockpit.

Admiral Kast turned his head. "Yes, that there is called the Reaper. She is an Executor-class Star Dreadnought, with more than 5000 weapon emplacement's and is nineteen kilometer's long. The Executor-class Star Dreadnought is just one of the many triumph's of imperial engineering at it's finest, and these are not even anywhere near the top, especially when you compare them to the Deathstar's."

Otaira Buir spoke out to the room. "No offense admiral, but why are you telling the alien that?"

"Please don't call me admiral, Otaira. My first name is Colprie. As to your question, what harm is there in informing him as to just how much power the Empire wields? It is not as though he could ever prove to be a threat."

Galersius hated being talked about as though he were not even in the room, but he did not question it for fear of being harmed.

"Whatever you say... i would still be careful with it, it's got all those sharp teeth and claws."

"Yes, but he is indebted to me. I will keep him safe, and he will secure me a galaxy! If he raises one claw against me, he would know that it would mean signing his own death warrant."

"How... can something that huge fly?" Galersius commented on the Reaper.

Otaira Buir gave a sarcastic retort in return to Galersius's comment."Big kriffing annihilation engines, that's how. How else do your ship's fly in your galaxy... magic?" Otaira sighed before continuing. "But seriously, how do your ship's fly?"

Galersius decided to respond with the truth. "Engines of course. Though to reach FTL speeds, we pulse electric charges through to the eezo to lower the mass in a given region of space, thus allowing a ship to reach negative mass and thus negate Gnaevian-physics... or as the human's called it, Einstein's physics or something like that."

A beeping noise came through the cockpit, followed by tapping. "We have an incoming ship leaving hyperspace 30 klicks on our twelve o'clock... something called a Vengeance class ship is coming through. Whatever it is, it has one of the highest security pass-code's there is."

Kast visibly shuddered for a moment. "Damn it, i should have known."

Otara turned to face Kast. "What, you know that ship?"

"Only in rumor. That vessel is the flagship of High-Inquistor Jerec, you don't hear about him much unless you're in the higher circles. It is said that Palpatine kept him on a tight leash, and that Jerec was ambitious enough to be a threat to the Emperor. If Jerec is here, he must be interested in my cargo, and that could be a dangerous thing."

Out of a corridor of space came a bright light... that was quickly swallowed up whole by a great long dagger of darkness.

Galersius had thought that seeing the Reaper alone was enough, but the sight of a second behemoth spaceship set his head alight. This new galaxy had technology that far rivaled the Prothean's. What Kast had said was true, Galersius and his galaxy had no way of defeating their adversaries.

The Lambda shuttle made it's way up through the large hanger bay, before being secured in place by a

"Time to present my case, i guess."

* * *

><p><span>-Aboard the Reaper-<span>

Ardus Kaine was very interested by the implication on what the new resource, this 'eezo' could do for the Galaxy.

The potential properties exhibited by it was limited by the fact that repulsor tech and hover tech were far more efficient than 'eezo' powered devices. However there was no doubt that it might be invaluable in the fields of weaponry and defense. Shields better able to absorb kinetic energy were in demand in some sectors, and this 'eezo' powered kinetic barrier looked promising. Furthermore was that the 'eezo' could be used to allow an object to gain mass, which could prove to be invaluable for defensive purposes.

Mass accelerator weaponry could also prove to be a promising field. For what it majorly lacked in destructive power it made up for in penetrative ability. With durasteel or even barradium pellets, the impact would be extremely damaging.

Kast was unusual. There was no doubting that he was a dedicated officer to the cause, but he had little naval experience to speak of.

To Ardus Kaine, trusting the young admiral with such an important task as exploring a new galaxy would be better left to another, more experienced admiral. However, from what was shown of the other galaxy and it's lack of the materials necessary for a sustainable venture, few admirals would be willing to go for long periods of time. Kaine relented, but decided that he would allow Kast to gather as much resources from the new galaxy as he so wished, in exchange that Kast would offer 40% of all resources directly to the Pentastar alignment and affiliated partners.

"I have made my decision. Admiral Kast, you will have my backing on your endeavor on the agreement that forty percent of all 'eezo' extracted is given to the Pentastar alignment and it's affiliated partners. I will also be expecting monthly reports of your expenses. Should your venture become too expensive to be valuable, i will cut your expedition's funding."

Kast stood up straight and tried to withhold a smile from forming on his face. "I agree, forty percent of all eezo will be given to the Pentastar alignment and their affiliates."

An emissary from the Galentro Heavy Works spoke to the young admiral. "The Galentro Heavy Work's will be expecting no less then five percent of that share."

An associate of Elta Besk, who worked for Dynamic Automata shouted across the room at his opponent. "If they expect to get five percent, then so will Dynamic Automata, this Omni-tool application will make a killing on the market!"

The emissary for the Galentro Heavy Works shouted back. "Kriff to that, your products are faulty droid knock-off's."

Kaine raised his voice. "We can decide the distribution percentage of the resources later."

The emissary for the Galentro Heavy Works quickly apologized first to Kaine, then to Kast. "Forgive my earlier rashness, admiral Kast. The Galentro Heavy Works will be pleased to offer you with two Enforcer-class picket cruiser's, on the condition that you provide the Galentro Heavy Works with a promise to provide us with extra eezo."

Kaine rubbed his head for a moment. "You will offer the picket cruiser's for free, waive the fee through my expenses."

Gregor Raquoran quickly raised his voice. "No, i will cover the fee. I am also willing to speak to several sources on cheap ships suited for exploration and freighting. This new mineral may become exceptionally vital to the Pentastar alignment in due time. If we have access to a resource that only we can obtain, then it will become a vital strategic resource worth a huge amount of credit's to the right people, and the right buyers."

Jerec walked forward, before raising his voice. His intent was to hand out Reyfra to Kast to avoid having a schism within his ranks, since Yun was sworn to kill Reyfra in revenge. "I have a certain pupil who may be suited for this task. He is unskilled with a lightsaber, but his ability to use the force may prove advantageous. To read your enemies mind's to give away all the information that you need will be invaluable when dealing with the aliens."

Kast didn't want a sith pupil in his ranks, but they're ability to read minds in a hostile galaxy would prove invaluable in his efforts.

"I accept."

Jerec simply smiled faintly, before removing himself from the room.

That smile lit up several lightbulbs within Kast's head. Kast now wished that he hadn't accepted the sith pupil. Occasionally the sith offered the opportunity for advancement and wealth, but they could also prove to be treacherous and deadly. What if the pupil was a spy or an assassin?

Ardus Kaine spoke to the room. "This meeting is now over. You may all dismiss yourselves."

* * *

><p><span>2 Weeks later...<span>

Saren's vessel sensed something.

It could not deduce what it was that it felt, but it sensed something. Saren could feel it in the back of his neck, like a prickle.

Saren sent his vessel forward with a new-found purpose.

He was headed for Eden Prime, his mission was to capture a prothean artifact. Saren would use the device, and then he would destroy it and the colony in a single swipe. He may have hated humanity first and foremost, but he also hated the fear of the unknown.

After destroying the prothean relic, he would investigate the source causing this pain.

Saren had the feeling that something lay out there in the beyond. Whether it was the Reapers or something else he did not know, but he felt it. Cool in the background, watching, waiting.


	4. Loss of Freedomguard

There was a man, who called himself Freedomguard.

He wrote stories, he wrote them big, and he wrote them well.

It has brought tears to my eyes at the knowledge that the man who wrote millions of words on some 46 or so stories, who has devoted such time and effort on such a multitude of fictions... He who was an idol to many, and for me i held him in high regard. He has died, but he will live on not only in my heart and in my writing, but in the hearts and writing styles of many fanfiction authors throughout this site, a many people of many races, of many cultures, we shall remember his memory, and we shall treasure his stories.

I never knew Freedomguard in life, and i only ever received one reply from him in a private message... yet he will forever remain influential to me. It is safe to say that his stories and writing style was 40 percent of the inspiration which caused me to pick up fanficition writing as an author, a novice one.

In life, he has influenced me, and in death he has influenced me. I feel that since it was mostly his work that inspired me, thus i thought it would be fitting if i wrote an Epitaph for Freedomguard.

From words step in deep entwined.  
>In sorrow learn of your demise.<br>I swear to learn in your memory.  
>I fight with pen, if not with sword.<br>This is my first epitaph i have ever wrote, and though you will not see it.  
>This Epitaph is for Freedomguard.<p>

In future honour of Freedomguard, i will try to make reference to one or more of his original characters in my fanfictions, to remain as a ghost of the man who in a way, made me the writer that i am today.

Rest in peace.


End file.
